


The Disadvantages of Having Dreams

by SamaraNight



Series: The Misadventures of an Immortal in Space [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Broken Bones, Burns, Curse logic is weird logic, DEAD HEART, Darcy is less sassy, Dr. Selvig gets drunk, F/M, Fear of seeing loved ones die, Game Logic, Half-Vampires, Hangover, I Spy - Freeform, Jane and Thor make the perfect breakfast, Karaoke, Leviathans, Lots of random weird shit, Major injuries, Murderous Grandmother, Mutants, Powerful Reader, Reader Loves to Sing, Reader is a fangirl, Reader is a gamer, Reader wants a family, Regeneration, Scars, Selvig is a nice uncle, Soundwave creation at will, Supernatural - Freeform, Teleportation, The Destoryer, Thor (2011) - Freeform, Vampires, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weird Shit, Wings, are soulmates real?, big machine go bleh, elemental powers, light use of alcohol, reader goes nuts, reader is protective mom, reader likes to give weird names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraNight/pseuds/SamaraNight
Summary: You are a hybrid of a half-vampire and a mutant, cursed to live in eternity with raging blood-lust and a dead heart by your own grandmother.Weird turn of events smashes you right in the middle of two brothers who once appeared in your dream.**I suck at summaries**
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Reader, Thor/Jane Foster
Series: The Misadventures of an Immortal in Space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> First things first - this is my first time posting on AO3, so I hope the formatting looks nice to the eye and paragraphs are not too short (they look longer on docs tbh lol)  
> Second - Technically, this story was supposed to be a prequel to my main story in Avengers, but I decided to write and post this one first, because my main story needs a rewrite. (had big gaps in between writing, so styles look very different).  
> And lastly a bit of a warning.  
> I like my OCs/Readers to be powerful and able to fight for themselves. I haven't found many fics in my loved fandoms with such MCs. I do know that my Reader (which is based on my OC) is Mary Sue'ish. But then again...Avengers has literal Gods in it, so please don't judge me too much lol.  
> But, I'm just warning you up front - if you don't like powerful non-human Readers/OCs in fics, you might not like this story. And if you decide to read it anyways - You've been warned.
> 
> As I mentioned, I based Reader on my OC, so I wrote out her appearance as she would be in my head. I will try to edit that out into respective shortcuts with every chapter, and if I miss some and don't notice, please let me know. The only thing I'm leaving in is Reader's current eye color, which is blood red/ruby (it's not exactly as dark as blood red, so I might use several synonyms for 'red'), simply because it's part of the 'curse'.
> 
> I will try to upload a chapter daily or at least once a week. I don't study, only work part-time (30h a week), so that seems like a doable schedule lol
> 
> Anyway, enough of ramblings, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Shortcuts:  
> (h/c) - hair color  
> (e/c) - eye color

It was dark and cold. Ice spread as far as you could see: columns as big as trees, caverns as deep as the sea. Huge dark structures, broken, shattered, standing there dead with nothing around them but ice and snow. You stood there, in the middle of it, dark sun or rather a moon, barely illuminating something that might’ve been remnants of a tall throne. Tiny snowflakes were swept away by the harsh wind and landed on you, disappearing in your (h/c) locks, but you did not shiver. You couldn’t feel the cold breeze, nor the snow on your skin. Everything felt like you weren’t even there.

All of a sudden, there were creatures. People, maybe? Tall, massive, with a bluish tint to their skin. They wore barely any clothes, suggesting they were used to the freezing temperatures of this place. They had no hair, blood-red eyes and they had markings all over their bodies. One would imagine those to be scars from battles, but their patterns were too intricate and delicate, indicating they were made on purpose, or the people were born with them.

You heard someone talking. Nothing clear, though. Every sound felt like your ears were stuffed with cotton. Every movement seemed either too slow or too fast. Nothing was making sense. You turned around, now facing the light the cosmic object was shining upon this realm. You saw five more people. More human-like than these icy giants. Your vision was blurry while looking at them, you couldn’t see their faces perfectly, especially when they talked and moved. But you could see some distinct features.

There was a dark-haired guy, dressed in mostly dark clothing further away from you. A big red-haired fellow too, a lighter-haired male with a small beard, as well as a dark-haired female in silver armor. The one closest to you was a blonde male, red cape draping behind him as the wind blew. And the last one, standing slightly behind the blonde guy. He had raven-dark sleek hair, pulled away from his face and his blue eyes. He wore a leather outfit with black and green colors, together with some golden plates. Weirdly, you could see only this man in such detail. But only for a split second, as everyone started to move again.

You were standing right in front of the five, but even though it seemed they were looking right at you, they did not see you. You heard them talk, barely, but you could hear some words. ‘...War…’ was the one that you could hear clearly. But you didn’t pay much attention to it. You figured this must be a dream of yours, nothing more. But you were interested in seeing how the humans (or human-looking ones) looked like. You stared at them, waiting for them to stop moving just for a moment so you could look closer. You kept casting a side glance to the one you managed to see clearly at first, hoping that maybe his features become visible again. No such luck. Instead, you heard yelling and a fight broke out between the giants and the humans. 

It was hard for you to follow what was going on. The time seemed to flow even more chaotic, slowing down and speeding up in shorter intervals than before. There was this ever-growing high-pitched ringing in your ears which made it even harder to follow what was happening. It grew more and more, hurting your ears and it felt like it was squishing your brain too. You tried to keep yourself together, placing your hands over your ears, but the ringing didn’t stop growing in volume, eventually making you drop to your knees as you let out a cry. 

And with the flash of light, everything was gone.

You stared at the ceiling of your room for a good minute before your brain scrambled itself together and you understood that you were finally awake. It was dark outside, maybe two or three in the morning. The ceiling was illuminated by the TV you left on before you fell asleep. The ringing was coming from it since the channel stopped airing and it was that rainbow screen with this annoying screeching in the background.

You sighed in annoyance and closed your eyes, grabbing the remote that was next to your arm and shutting the damned thing off. The stupid thing interrupted such an interesting dream. You didn’t dream often, and if you did you would barely remember what was in it five minutes after waking up. You blamed it on a freaky sleep schedule, but deep down you knew you did not want to remember those dreams. All of them were nightmares.

This one, however… Even if it had a fight and was set in a weird place, it felt refreshing as it did not contain any of your current problems. It didn’t contain _Her_ , or any of your memories. Everything about it, the place, the giants, the people, even the beast you managed to take a glimpse of at the end, all of it was new and never before seen in your life. Maybe those people were strangers you’ve seen at someplace at some time, you knew it was possible. Even though you managed to see only one of them.

You opened your eyes and stared at the ceiling again, your brows furrowing as you recalled the male. His eyes seemed to shine as they reflected the dim light. So blue, so cold, so… Your chest tightened slightly. His eyes reminded you of yours. At least, of how they used to be. Pure (h/c) hair with (e/c) eyes. That _was_ you, a long time ago. Now you were stuck with these bright bloody hues. You tried hiding them under different colored contacts, but even brown couldn’t conceal that color, so all of that was useless.

You sat up and grunted quite loudly, rubbing your eyes with the balls of your thumbs quite harshly. You didn’t like thinking about how you looked right now, or what events have brought you to look like this and _be this_ creature that you are right now. All that mattered right now was finding _Her_ and putting an end to all of this. You were so close…

You’ve spent a couple of months tracking that witch, following the path of corpses she had made. You knew she was toying with you like this, but you had no other clues to get to her. All you could do was follow. The trail eventually brought you where you are right now - New Mexico. You were in a small town called Puente Antiguo. You weren’t sure if she was here, but you knew she was in the near vicinity. No idea what brought her here, but you knew she was close. All you had to do was look more thoroughly.

You looked through the window of the small room you rented out in the town. It stared right into the desert this town was surrounded by. There were more towns along the way, this one was not so unknown either. At least, it had enough passersby like yourself for them to have a small motel.

You stood up from your bed and slowly walked over to the table by the window. It was covered in papers and newspaper clippings. All of them were clues as to where this woman was heading and what carnage she left after herself. Your laptop was sitting on the table too, still open, but already asleep. You sat down in front of it and moved the mouse to wake it up. After typing in the password, you reached over it to grab a half-full beer can and took a big swing out of it. With a sigh, you reviewed your information again.

There was nothing new, no matter how many times you looked it over. There was no information as to why she came in the middle of pretty much nowhere. No indication of what will she do next or where will she go after. You had to get out and actively look for her. Hopefully, you would catch her before she made her kill. 

Over ten years of cat and mouse game. You’ve chased this bitch through most of Europe and now in the United States. She swore to torture you the rest of both your immortal lives and you swore to find her and stop her before she hurt anybody. You’ve failed at that. She’s killed more of your friends and acquaintances than you can count. You’ve failed those people just by having an interaction with them. You couldn’t save them. That’s on you.

You had no idea how it will go down when you finally catch her. Will she finally kill you, or will you be able to restrain her first? You had all the tools you needed - your trusty silver knife was by your side all the time, even if this friend was the one who could kill you permanently as well. You sighed. It’s weird how the world works sometimes.

You scratched your temple while staring at the screen, before looking out the window again. You could go out right now and start your search, but after all this time, even you could find some consistency in her habits. One of them being - she saw no reason to run around during the middle of the night. Not enough witnesses. Quarter ‘till 4 am? No, she will wait a couple more hours and will emerge at dawn. Or during the day, or the dusk. And she was a creature with deeply embedded habits. There was no need for you to go now. You knew you should try and rest more.

But you didn’t. You spent the night on that small chair, staring off into the distance up until you saw the sun rising. The time has come for you to go. You dressed up in your close-fitting long sleeve black crew neck, that had your back open from the top of your shoulder blades down to the middle of your back. You put on dark blue jeans and put a black leather jacket to hide your bare back. You had reasons for this weird shirt, but you hoped you didn’t need to use it today. You took your phone and your wallet, putting them in the jacket’s pockets and you were ready. You looked one last time through the window and you whispered to yourself.

“I’ll get you, Stella… Just you wait, you shit excuse for a family…” Your voice was dripping with hatred, and you never tried to hide it from anyone, no matter who you were talking to. With this, you turned away and left the room for the day. You were determined to find her, and you would be damned if you did not.

**************

Yes, this woman you were hunting, Stella, was indeed your family. By blood at least, but nothing more. In truth, she was your grandmother, mother of your father, though she looked barely older than you were. Not that your looks really reflected on how old you were. She appeared out of nowhere one day, completely shattering your world. She has killed everyone you ever loved, all for taking revenge on you for her dead son, your father, who was killed when you were no older than four. 

She claimed it was your fault for his death, and that you were an abomination worthy of this torture through the rest of your life. You were far from the pure-blood that Stella was, so she deemed that in order to get her revenge, she must expand your lifetime. And that was by making you just as immortal as she was. 

With a small process of making you drink Leviathan’s blood and killing you on the spot, she has made you into the monster that you were now. Yes, you did die by her hand, but the blood brought you back, making you more powerful than ever before, but also more dangerous to humans. Your blood-lust has risen tenfold. You have trouble keeping it in check from time to time, especially if you get angry. You never wanted to hurt anyone, even though it counted as your basic instinct of survival. You just wanted to be normal.

But that was too much to ask, wasn’t it? You scoffed and rubbed the bridge of your nose irritated that your thoughts were going back to that place. Yes, Stella was your fucking grandmother. Yes, you were trying to kill her. Yes, you hoped that after her gone, life will be better. And you also hoped you can get rid of this _curse_ she gave you over ten years ago. You sighed and ran your hand through your hair, looking around.

Being lost in your thoughts brought you outside of the town, somewhere in the desert. You’ve been looking for clues for the past several hours, finding nothing. Stella was either in hiding, or she was nowhere near this town, probably haven’t even passed it. Your search was fruitless, and being honest, you wanted to get back to your chill room. You loved your leather jacket, but in the middle of the sunny desert you were feeling quite hot.

Your attention was soon caught by voices a bit further away. You didn’t think there would be anyone doing anything in this region, but humans were always weird in their own way. You followed the voices and soon found yourself staring down at around fifteen or more people settling themselves around a crater. There was a barbecue fired up and beer cans in pretty much everyone’s hands. You gave a soft smile while covering your eyes from the sun to get a better look. People always seemed to find a way to celebrate something.

Something else caught your eye. There was something in the crater. Not very big, but seemed either heavy enough or stuck so bad, that people were trying to pull it out, but every single one failed. You watched as some men brought a big pick up truck, wrapped the object with a heavy chain on one end, and the other harnessing to the back of the truck. 

“Oh no… Don’t try it…” You muttered to yourself, already picturing how this will end. But you couldn’t hold a laugh when the man in the truck drove off, and all he got was his whole truck bed flying off, the object not moving an inch.

“Knew it…” You sighed with a smile. You had a thought of going down and joining the group but decided otherwise. You’ve already wasted a lot of time in the desert, and you needed to continue your search. You’ve abandoned the crater couple of minutes later, heading back towards the town, hoping to find a local map in one of the shops to see what other places your fucked up grandma could stay in.

You haven’t even noticed a black car rolling over on the other side of the crater, and a suited man getting off of it. He would not be of any significance to you later on, now would he?

**************

It didn’t take you long to get back into the town, though you did notice a couple of cars from the crater passing you by. One would think people would give up sooner than these guys, but you can never underestimate a southerner. You were walking quite slowly, almost dragging your feet, your spirits low. You were quite sure finding Stella will be easier as time passed, but it seemed it was the exact opposite. You liked this town, you didn’t really want to leave. But you were pretty sure Stella was somewhere else, which in the end was good - these people were somewhat safe from her.

A car honking suddenly brought you back from your thoughts and you looked up into the street. Another honk and a yell from the driver made you focus on the blonde male in a brown jacket walking in the middle of the road. _‘Really?’_ You thought to yourself. _‘Isn’t it a bit early to be doing that, buddy?’_ You shook your head a bit. But something in him caught your attention.

You had to stop in your tracks. Something about him seemed very familiar. Was he part of the group back at the crater? No, you didn’t think he was there. A man like him was easy to spot. Yes, he was loud, like pretty much all of them, and he didn’t wear anything other than normal clothes. His hair wasn’t even that weird, but there was something about him that made you believe you’ve seen him before… Very up close.

You noticed three more people following him. Two women and an older guy. They talked about something. ‘...answers...Mjolnir…’ That’s what you managed to make out from this distance. They were focused on each other, so thankfully, they did not see you staring, not even the blonde guy had noticed you yet. The trio then walked a bit further away from the strange male to talk among themselves and a couple of moments later you saw them part ways, the trio going back, and the male, well, coming towards you. 

He wasn’t looking at you, he seemed quite oblivious you were even there. Not that you wanted to be noticed when you were staring someone down, though. You couldn’t shake the feeling that you’ve met him before. You started walking again, slowly, not so sure if you should actually go towards this mysterious man, but you did it anyway. Seconds, that’s how long it took you two to pass each other. He was still staring somewhere behind you, not even acknowledging a passerby like yourself. 

The moment you were in line with him, something clicked. For a moment time had stopped for you, and you felt a gust of wind flinging your hair up from behind, you felt snow hitting your neck and the light dimmed. And with the corner of your eye, you saw a red cape fluttering off of the guys back. And just like it started, all of this was gone, and the time moved again.

You couldn’t do anything but stop again, processing what just happened. The guy had passed you and was walking towards the local pet shop. You turned back at him with confusion dancing in your face. This couldn’t be one of the people from your last night’s dream, could it?


	2. The Facility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortcuts:
> 
> (L/N) - Last Name  
> (s/n/n) - Short nickname. ex. If your name is long, make a short nickname out of it - Samara/Sam  
> (k/n/n) - Kid nickname. ex. Nickname someone used to call you when you were a kid - Samara/Sammy

You were in the desert again. It was dark, the evening had just come, and it was storming. Through all the water pouring down, you were following a distinct smell. _Her smell._ That sickening stench of tansies and trefoil. That wasn’t a perfume, she simply smelled like that to you. Just like her, or any other of your kin, you had enhanced eyesight, smell, and hearing. If you would focus, you could see, smell, hear further than a normal human. You can even see pretty well in the dark, making this trek across the desert nothing but easy for you. But it was easy for her as well.

You caught the scent only an hour after your run-in with the dream-guy. You were still confused about him, but as soon as you stepped into the local library, he left your mind completely. Stella was there. Not so long ago either. The scent of her was pretty strong, indicating she had left the building only moments ago. You followed it as fast as you could, even running in some segments. But you could not catch up to her.

The rain was washing the scent away. You were running through the dark desert, oblivious to what was going on around you as you were too focused on what was left of that flowery smell. It finally led you towards an illuminated plastic structure. You stopped on top of the hill before going down to observe the situation. Wasn’t this the crater you were at just hours ago? It looked like a military fortress now. Sure, quickly built, but fences and guards with automatic guns walking around. Just what was in that crater? And why did Stella pass by here?

Sometimes it seemed like she was doing everything as random as one could. But after this long, you figured that everything she does and everywhere she goes, Stella always has a plan for something. You had no idea why would she be in this crater crash site, to begin with. Her scent wasn’t strong, so it’s been a while since she was here, but she stopped here nonetheless. There was no one of importance to you in there. Not that you were perfectly sure of that, but guessed as such. Just what on Earth was she planning?

You were panting slightly from running and making jumps just to catch up with Stella. You felt your energy dropping, but you couldn’t give up now, you were so close to her. You just needed to follow the scent. There was a commotion down at the crater, you watched as someone in the tunnels was fighting the guards. That was good, it gave you the distraction to follow Stella in her steps, instead of making a detour and trying to catch her fading scent from the other side.

Your energy was low, you haven’t fed in a couple of days now. But you went down the hill and over the fence with no hesitation. As long as the guards were occupied with the person inside and as long as not more than one person outside spots you, you should be fine on getting through this area. However, luck was not on your side today.

Stella’s scent was already weak from time and all this rain, you could barely sense it. One thing to make you stop for more than a second and you might lose it. You jogged through the area, rounding the Jeeps when you heard a sound. _Thunk_. You stopped right on time for the arrow to not hit you in the foot. You looked up just for a second to see a male up in some crane operated nest with a bow, and he was staring you down. You had no time for this.

You were about to run off when four guards jumped out in front of you, and two behind you, all pointing their guns at you and yelling you to stand down. You didn’t want to hurt anyone, so you tried to run off to the side before another arrow stopped you in your tracks.

“No…” You cried out quietly. You were so close. “No... Her scent is fading… No…” You repeated to yourself, while the guards were speaking on their radios. You turned around a couple of times, trying to catch the scent again, but it was gone. You buried your fingers in your hair out of frustration and let out an annoyed growl. “Fucking hell…” Your arms dropped to your sides as you sighed. Was this her plan?

One of the guards moved closer to you aggressively telling you to put your hands up. You looked at him annoyed but raised your hands slightly showing you had no weapon on you, well, besides the dagger on your thigh. You looked back at the guy in the nest, throwing daggers at him with your stare. If it wasn’t for him…

He didn’t look away from you either, even when he reached for his radio. “Sir, we got another one…” You heard him say into it. Fine, you’ll let them catch you. Maybe you’ll even manage to scare couple of people as an act of revenge for stopping you from pursuing Stella.

**************

You were sitting in some kind of makeshift interrogation room. It was lit with bright daylight lamps, there was a metal table in front of you, and you had a metal chair for yourself. The guards brought you in here right after catching you, sat you down, and told you to stay still and wait. You guessed you’ve waited for over half an hour now, as your hair was half dry by now.

As they were taking you to the room, you’ve crossed the inner section of the structure. There, right in the middle of it, was the crater, and even in the dark and through the rain, you could perfectly see a hammer stuck inside crystallized sand. And next to it was the same blonde guy from your dream. He was kneeling in the dirt as he was being detained as well. So he was the one who started the commotion.

Your eyebrows rose thinking about it, as you stared into the table and absentmindedly played with your hair. This day was getting weirder and weirder, wasn’t it? While you were sitting here, you saw the guy being escorted into another room, not that far from yours. You focused your hearing towards him, hoping to hear something of use. You were actually curious why was he here, and if he had any connection to Stella.

The male wasn’t saying anything, you couldn’t even hear him shift in his chair, if he had one to begin with. You only heard the agent asking questions, but getting nothing in return. You heard the agent ask ‘Who are you?’. You held your breath, trying to hear if the blonde male would answer. You wanted to know who he was too. But no such luck. He still stayed as silent as a tree. You sighed in annoyance. What was wrong with him?

You stopped listening as soon as the agent left his room after his pager beeped and brushed your hand through your hair, trying to make them look less frizzy and messy. You looked towards the sliding door when you heard someone come in. A suited man came in, he wasn’t old, but definitely not young either. He had brown hair and soft eyes. A small warm smile was on his face, as he walked towards you slowly.

“Miss (L/N), my name is Agent Coulson. It is nice to finally meet you.” He said softly, his smile never leaving his face as he walked around the table and stood in front of you. You raised one eyebrow slightly confused. You never said who you were to any of the guards, so you were quite suspicious as to how he knew it. 

“Finally?” You questioned while crossing your arms on your chest and moving your head to the side to not only make your tone questioning, but your posture as well. You didn’t know what to make of this. All this might’ve been just Stella’s deliberate plan to catch you instead and maybe torture you in some other way. Not many people knew who you were without running into your grandma first, and as far as you knew - she definitely was here.

“Yes, finally.” Agent nodded and put two files in front of you, which he was hiding behind him before. “We have been following yours and your grandmother’s movements for several years now.” He explained while you opened each file to look through it. You’d be lying if you said this was not interesting for you. You were still cautious of him or any other person here, but he was telling the truth. They, whoever _they_ were, were indeed documenting everything about you and Stella for the past five years. You frowned a bit confused. No, not because you were surprised, you perfectly knew you were on someone’s radar by now, but you didn’t care about that. You closed the files and leaned back in your chair, your eyes sparkling with anger.

“So you’re telling me, that your organisation, Whateverthefuckitsnameis, has followed not only me but my murderous grandmother as well, and you did nothing to stop her?” You didn’t yell, but you raised your voice for sure. You were barely keeping yourself together as it was, and now this one jumped out of nowhere and decided to give you this piece of information. You were growing angrier by the second and he better started to explain himself before you let yourself loose. You were pretty confident he knew what might happen. But the smile never left his face.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. deals with far more dangerous people than Miss Kesköö…” He started but was soon interrupted by you.

“More dangerous?” You jumped up from your seat, hitting the table with your palms loudly as you leaned towards the man. You were losing your cool. “What can be more dangerous than a fucking psychopathic vampire killing everything in her path?” You were ready to give him a big tirade of how she should be a priority in anyone’s case, but just like you, Agent Coulson interrupted you.

“She is alone.” He said simply, his tone and posture calm, showing no indication you have spooked him. You were taken aback both from how he held himself and what he answered. You guessed you had a confused and questioning expression, as he continued. “She’s alone and constantly running.” He paused and looked at you firmly. “From you.”

You squinted and scoffed shaking your head and dropping back into the chair. He had no idea what he was talking about. S.H.I.E.L.D., this guy, they had no idea what Stella was doing. She was not running away from you, she was simply toying with you.

“What do you want from me?” You looked at him defeated. You actually hoped someone was clever enough to figure her out more than you did, but your hopes were shattered. The agent’s smile grew slightly.

“We have information on where Miss Kesköö is headed. We want to share it and help you.” He simply said, but your suspicion grew once more. You had no idea what this governmental group was, but you weren’t stupid to think he would tell you something for free. The male had noticed your look and nodded slightly. “In exchange for this information, the director would like you to be recruited by our division.”

You didn’t answer anything, just continued to stare at him with an offended glare. There was a moment of silence between you two. Neither of you were moving, and both of you were not looking away from each other. Your glare did not change, but Coulson seemed to grow a bit uncomfortable under your stare. His group has followed you for years now, he perfectly knew what kind of animal you were and what you were capable of when you were agitated. But you had to give him props for staying calm around you. The training was paying off. 

Your eyes had relaxed, but never left his figure. You finally calmed down. The thought of losing Stella’s scent didn’t bother you that much anymore, the fact that this organisation knew about you and her and did nothing - that didn’t bother either. Coulson didn’t bother you anymore. None of this was his fault. He had someone above him and he followed orders, nothing more, nothing less.

“We can give you all of our research, the latest technology, pattern predictions, everything-...” You had to raise your hand to stop him from sounding like a salesman. You couldn’t keep a grin away. 

“Look, Agent...Whatsyournameagain…?”

“Coulson…”

“Right, that. I’m sorry…” You made a face murmuring ‘not sorry’ before continuing. “But I don’t want any part of your Girl Scouts Boy Band organization…” You tried to sound nicer and more apologetic than you usually were, but you were pretty sure you’ve failed as Coulson’s face showed a bit of annoyance to being called Girl Scouts and Boy Bands.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. …” He corrected you.

“Could be fucking Sword and Gun, I don’t care.” You said more firmly this time but relaxed again. “Look, Coulson…” You started quietly, leaning onto the table with your arms. “I have nothing against you, or your group of people you work with. I simply can’t work under management.” You noticed he was about to interrupt you about your comment, but you simply shook your head. “Don’t, please. We both perfectly know how this works. If I join this S.H.I.E.L.D., neither your boss nor your boss’s boss will let me do things my way. I will be obligated to follow their or even your orders, and I simply do not do that.” You stated firmly.

You watched as his smile faded away and he nodded solemnly. You were almost feeling bad about refusing, but you knew it could never work out if you joined. You were a person of your own mind and free will, you could never follow orders that seemed stupid or incorrect. And you were certain, that if you disobeyed in this kind of organization, your termination would soon follow, and you did not want to think about what that would be.

“I understand…” Coulson finally said and you gave a sigh of relief. “I’ll be honest, though, I was really excited to try and recruit someone like you.” You watched as his smile came back, maybe even wider than before. You raised an eyebrow, almost asking him ‘Are you for real?’, and he simply chuckled. “I have somewhat of a fascination with-...”

“Monsters?” You interrupted, leaning your head on your palm as you gave a mischievous grin.

“...Extraordinary people.” He corrected you and you rolled your eyes, giving a sarcastic gasp pretending you were flustered. “I will let Director Fury know you have refused the offer.” He said after a moment while moving to some drawers in the far corner of the room and took out a small stack of papers. “However, in exchange of letting you go and continuing your business, we will ask you to give us some additional information about yourself and your grandmother.” He placed the papers in front of you together with a quite expensive looking pen, before taking the previously mentioned files away.

“That’s it? Just a bit of information about out previous lives?” You asked after turning the pages and reading some of the questions.

“That, and the fact we will still be monitoring both of you.” You were about to protest that, but he stopped you with a sly grin. “That is not negotiable.” You let out an annoyed groan, but didn’t object. If they were looking into your life for this long, no one could stop them from continuing to do so. 

“When you fill it out, bring it to the people at the entrance, they will let you through.” Coulson said simply and turned away to leave the room, but before he did so, he looked at you over his shoulder. “One more thing. You wouldn’t have to be involved with this man we caught next to the object, would you?”

“No idea, man…” You said simply, while starting to write down the first answer. “Would like to know at least his name, though.” You added in a moment.

“Why is that?” The man asked and you looked at him, still holding your head with your propped up arm. 

“There’s something...weird about him, isn’t there?” You watched as Coulson nodded slowly, almost like confirming that he was indeed thinking the same as you. You knew, _you_ wanted to know something about the blonde guy because of your dream, but you guessed he gave off an interesting vibe to everyone around him.

“It was nice meeting you, Miss (L/N).” Coulson said, while opening the door.

“(s/n/n)” You said, stopping him for a while. “Call me (s/n/n)” You cleared up not even looking away from the papers. With the corner of your eye you saw Coulson smile a bit wider and nod before leaving the room with the door open.

You smiled to yourself too. Ok, weird things sometimes happen to you, and you start liking people out of nowhere. Sure, the start wasn’t that great with you being so irritated, but that really was no ones fault. Agent Coulson was not a bad guy, you could feel it. He gave off that ‘nice uncle’-type of vibe. He was calm while talking to you, even when you were slightly raging. And he actually got all excited like a kid while talking about you, and you could not hear nor see any type of disgust in his voice or his eyes. He felt genuine… That was rare. Very rare.

You put the pen down and rubbed your face, slapping your cheeks lightly. _Ok, you found a person who doesn’t really care about what you are, so what? He’s not the first and not the last either, stop feeling so lighthearted!_ You scolded yourself. _You are The Dark, (k/n/n)!_ You couldn’t hold back a giggle. You weren’t sure what exactly was going on, but you felt good. You couldn’t catch up to Stella tonight, but somehow you knew she was not the problem right now. You had a genuine smile on your face. You had no idea why, but this encounter with Coulson has brought your spirits up.

You were looking through the door, still grinning like an idiot, when suddenly everything went cold. You flinched from the surprise of such quick change in the atmosphere. You could feel snow gently falling on your face and palms, though there was none that you could see. The light went dim and cold, resembling the light from your dream. It felt like the time has stopped for you again. You couldn’t look away from the open door, and you couldn’t look away from the man that emerged from around the corner.

If you had any doubts about the blonde male, whether he was in your last night’s dream or not, right now, you had no second thoughts about it. This, however, was not the blonde male. This was the only person you could see clearly in that dream, even if it was just for a moment. His raven-black hair were pushed back and he still had those shiny icy-blue hues. He was wearing something else, though. Dark green jacket, trousers, you could see a scarf tucked inside the jacket too, and he had a cane. He looked like someone from your world, and not from that fantasy land you have conjured up in your mind less than 24 hours ago.

He emerged slowly from behind the corner, his eyes cast down, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. He looked somewhat solemn and worried, but you couldn’t tell if that’s exactly how he felt. You knew you were staring, just like when you saw the blonde one on the street. And it felt like an eternity, but differently than before, this man looked up, catching your eyes with his. This one had acknowledged your existence. And the moment he did, the time started to flow normally again, and the dim light together with the feeling of snow on your skin disappeared.

Everything happened in a matter of seconds. You were staring into each other. His expression being one of confusion and question. You couldn’t tell if he was wondering why the hell you were staring at him, or was he as confused about you as you were about him for similar reasons. Your bewildered look quickly changed into a determined one, as you decided not to waste this chance as you’ve wasted with the blonde guy. You were going to approach this man and ask who the fuck he was.

You quickly stood up, the chair making a loud noise as it slid from it’s spot all the way to the wall behind you. It took you only a few steps to reach the doorway, few more and you would’ve been right in front of him. None of your eyes left the others through this and you could see that his gaze suddenly shifted from confused and questioning to cold and almost threatening. This did not discourage you. Nothing in his posture showed he was about to turn around and dash away, so you took another step to get out of the room. And you almost bumped into a young intern-looking boy.

You dropped your gaze from the raven-haired male only for a fraction of a second to look at the person who stopped you in your tracks, but when you looked up - he was nowhere to be seen. You quickly looked around the facility as far as you could see, since the boy was still blocking your way. When you could find no sign of him, you groaned in serious frustration, making the intern jump a bit and catch your attention.

“What?!” You growled, your slightly longer canines barely poking through your lips. This made the boy lose his voice for a bit. You softened your expression slightly and asked again. “What?” Your tone was impatient, but you knew you’ve lost the male, you doubted you could find him easily now.

“Um… Agent Coulson told me to bring you your possessions…?” The boy reached out, holding your phone, wallet and your holster with your silver dagger still in it.

“Right… Thanks.” You said coldly and took your belongings before taking a step back and sliding the door shut. You put the dagger on your thigh and your phone and wallet into the pockets of your jacket, and moved to sit at the table again. You took the pen once more and started reading and answering the rest of the questions like Coulson has instructed you to do. You didn’t really focus on the questionnaire in front of you, as you could not stop thinking about the both males from your dream.

This day was getting weirder and weirder by the second!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Second chapter!
> 
> Thank you for Kudos. I really didn't think this story would get some so early ^^' I love it that You love it! 
> 
> Ok, so. I noticed that I didn't really clear some things up in last chapter's notes:
> 
> 1 - I mentioned that this story was supposed to be a prequel for my Avengers story. It's following the plot of Thor (2011) and this story is not going to be very long or very Loki/Reader based. There's more pairing action in the Avengers story, but even there it's more of a 'hate/'I guess I might like him a tiny bit'' thing going on. As my plan goes for now, the most 'growing to love each other'-type of thing might happen in between Avengers and Thor:The Dark World, as well as following the plot of The Dark World. Until then, I don't really promise anything involving 'love' or such. Maybe tiny fractions of it, but those might be understood as something else too...  
> Basically - this is a very slow burn, that should expand through several stories, before reaching it's culmination.
> 
> 2 - The Reader is a hybrid between a half-vampire and a mutant with an immortality curse than not also gives her the said immortality, but also several additional powers. On my Avengers story, when I posted it originally on fanfiction.net, the first chapter was explaining my OC (I used my OC instead of Reader then) and her powers, and what the curse enhanced and made her vulnerable to. However, I will not be doing something like this on ao3, simply because at some points it can destroy the surprise. In a way, I'd like You to be as surprised as people around the Reader. Unfortunately, I sense that things might get confusing at some points, and if you would like a clarification about something Reader can or cannot do, let me know, I will answer all questions about the chapter I've posted. (But no spoilers tho)
> 
> That's it for now. If I remember anything else worth mentioning, I will post that with the next chapter!
> 
> Take care!


	3. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortcuts:
> 
> (Y/N) - Your name  
> (k/n/n) - kid nickname

It didn’t take you long to finish the whole stack of papers. Not that there was much to begin with. You answered questions about yourself as closely as you could without feeling too uncomfortable, and you answered some about Stella too. You didn’t know much about her, besides how old she _might_ be and where she originated from. You didn’t know much about her past, though, so you had to leave some questions unanswered. You didn’t think that would be a problem.

You left the room and went towards the entrance of this makeshift building. Once you’ve reached it, you noticed agent Coulson standing in the doorway, talking with the old guy you’ve seen before. ‘His name is Donald Blake?’ You heard the agent ask the man. Were they talking about the blonde guy? Interested in the conversation, you moved closer, but only to be stopped by someone sitting at one of the high-end computers. 

“Have you filled these out?” The male asked nicely while pointing at the questionnaire you were holding. You didn’t answer anything, just gave the papers to him, still looking towards Coulson and the man standing outside. “Alrighty, I have to check this and ask you a couple of questions, and then you will be free to go.” The computer guy said in a friendly tone while turning back to his computer for a moment and then focusing on the papers. You absentmindedly hummed in agreement. It was fine, you weren’t in a hurry this time. This let you linger close by and listen in on the conversation.

“You have dangerous coworkers, Doctor Selvig.” You heard Coulson's comment. You frowned slightly, hoping you haven’t missed anything. Truth to be told, though, you didn’t believe the blonde guy's name was freaking _Donald._ It seemed Coulson was in doubt too.

“He was distraught when he found out that you have taken all of our research.” The old guy defended the mysterious man. “That was years of his life, gone!” 

You could hear in his voice that he was pretending. But you still had to give him props, his acting was quite good. You heard the computer guy ask you something and you gave a short answer. You didn’t pay much attention to him or his questions, but still managed to hear what he was asking, even though your answers were always short - yes, no, no idea, don’t care. You had more important things to care about right now.

“You can understand how a man can go off like that.” Selvig continued when the agent stayed silent. “A big, faceless organization like yours coming in with their jackbooted thugs and…” You saw him looking around a bit as to make his point before he looked back at the man in front of him. He saw Coulson’s face of disapproval and shut up for a moment. You had to keep your lips tightly sealed to not let out a snort. 

“That’s how he put it.” The doctor said apologetically with a sigh.

“That still doesn’t explain how he managed to tear through our security,” Coulson commented. You thought about that too. The blondie sure had some muscle, and they weren’t just for show if he managed to break in head-first.

“Steroids!” Selvig said a bit more excited than it needed. “He’s a bit of a fitness nut!” You could believe that if you didn’t care that much. You let out a silent scoff and answered another question the computer guy asked you.

You looked over at the other computer nearby, which just beeped. The screen was showing ‘Donald’s’ I.D. card, and on a big red banner it said _‘FALSIFIED DATA.’_ You rolled your eyes. You knew it! You looked back at the old man outside, wondering what Coulson will do now. Just like with you, the agent was calm, he stared at the screen for a moment, before looking back at Selvig.

“It says here that he’s an M.D.” He said simply, making you raise an eyebrow slightly. Was he not going to call them out on the fake I.D.?

“Well, he is!” The old guy quickly said but soon corrected himself. “Or he was. He switched careers and became a physicist.” He didn’t sound so sure of what he was saying. “A brilliant physicist!” You rolled your eyes a bit, having a faint smirk playing on your lips. 

“He’s a wonderful man. A man in pain.” Selvig pulled on the sad and pity inducing note of his voice. You could see Coulson standing firmly and couldn’t possibly know his expression, but for some reason, you guessed he had the same small smile as he had while talking to you. Also, you were pretty sure he was trying not to laugh also.

You saw Coulson nod and motion the man to come in. They went past you with a couple of more guards behind them. The agent gave you a look, and you gave him one back that asked, ‘You for real?!’. The corner of Coulson’s lips tugged, and his eyes gleamed just for a moment. Oh, he was onto something. You followed the group with your eyes before the computer guy caught your attention again. This time you focused more on him and answered his questions as best as you could.

It took a couple of minutes for them to come back. You’ve already answered all the additional questions by then, and now you were signing some debriefing documents. Or whatever that was, you forgot to pay attention again. After you were done, you gave the papers to the guy and stood in the doorway, looking at Selvig and ‘Donald’ walking towards the exit. You crossed your arms on your chest and leaned into the doorway on your right, noticing that Coulson was standing on your left. You also couldn’t miss the part where ‘Donny’ took a leather notebook from one of the tables. You glanced at the agent, you knew he saw it too.

“Doctor Selvig!” Coulson called out, making both of them stop. “Just keep him away from the bars.” He finished, getting a confirmation from the doctor that he will. That earned him a questioning look from you. He glanced at you and just smiled, seeming glad about this outcome.

“Why did you let him go?” You questioned, hoping to get a proper answer.

“I have my reasons.” He said simply and turned to you fully. “Why are you interested in him?” He questioned back. You shrugged and gave him a mischievous grin.

“I have my reasons.” You teased, and the agent nodded, figuring he won’t get much out of you.

“Will you get involved with this?” He asked more seriously this time. Your grin dropped, but your whole expression was calm as you thought. 

“Let me guess you don’t want me to get involved.” This was not a question, and Coulson did not treat it as such. He simply looked at you, waiting for your answer.

“You know, you can’t stop me from getting involved, right?” You pushed yourself away from the doorway, giving him another smirk. You saw him nod, but he didn’t say anything as you walked away, giving him a short wave. You were a bit behind the duo, but you thought you could catch up with them back at the town. It was time for you to get some answers.

**************

You’ve followed them back into town. You weren’t that far behind, maybe five or ten minutes. As you walked into the local pub, you saw them sitting at the bar and talking. You walked over and sat down too, not too far from Selvig, ordering a bottle of beer. You didn’t think they would recognize you since they didn’t pay much attention to you back in the facility. You kept your ears on their conversation.

“You know I had it all backwards.” The blonde male started, making a long pause before continuing. “I had it all wrong,” He said while shaking his head lightly. He seemed downcasted about something. Maybe it was because he failed to get something from his break-in.

“It’s not a bad thing finding out you don’t have all the answers.” Selvig tried to console him after a moment. “You start asking the right questions.” You took a sip of your beer and looked around a bit, making somewhat of a small talk with the bartender, though your attention was elsewhere. The doc’s words had truth to them.

“For the first time in my life…” The blonde male said. “I have no idea what I’m supposed to do.” He looked so lost, you felt sorry for him. You had no idea what happened to him and if his mood was somehow connected to the raven-haired man.

“Anyone who’s ever going to find his way in this world has to start by admitting he doesn’t know where the hell he is,” Selvig said another inspirational quote. You were in the middle of taking another sip of your beverage, and you almost choked on it, as you couldn’t keep a chuckle down. That earned confused looks from both males.

“I’m sorry…” You quickly said, wiping the spilled beer from your chin, stopping the doctor from asking if you were Ok. “I couldn’t help but overhear,” You started, still giggling slightly. “But you, sir,” You pointed at Selvig. “Are spewing out the best and most truthful lines ever.” You smiled widely.

Both males were still looking at you quite confused. Selvig muttered something similar to ‘thank you,’ but that was it. You smacked your lips and inhaled sharply, feeling the awkward atmosphere grow. 

“Yeah…” You drew out the word and grabbed your bottle. “I’mma go now…” You pointed somewhere to the side and quickly moved away. _Yeah, nice job, (k/n/n), good way of making first impressions._ You scolded yourself and took another sip before placing it down on an 8-pool table and getting the attention of people playing. “You guys wanna play?” You asked in a slightly irritated tone as you dropped a hundred dollar bill on the table. You needed to look busy as you listened to the duo from afar.

After the moment of confusion and awkwardness passed them, you heard the two males talk again, while you played. You listened in, using your enhanced hearing abilities, toning down all surrounding noise and focusing just on their voices.

“My father tried to teach me something, but I was too stupid to see it.” The blonde male said, and it caught your attention, making you miss on your shot. You cursed lightly, as your partners in the game laughed, and you glanced at the two men.

“I don’t know if you’re delusional.” Selvig started while turning a bit to face his friend. “Or if you’re pulling some kind of con. I don’t care. I just care about her.” You didn’t care much about the girl they were talking about. Still, your curiosity grew more, as Selvig thought of ‘Donny’ was delusional. You wondered what he meant by that.

“I’ve seen the way she looks at you.” Selvig finished, before taking a sip of his drink. Oh-oh, this mysterious man was making this girl’s heart go boom-boom, and the father figure did not like it. You chuckled quietly. You had no interest in this guy’s love life, but you never really passed up an opportunity to cheer someone on in love relations. You go, boy!

“I swear to you, I mean her no harm.” ‘Donny’ tried to reassure the doctor, but he sounded quite surprised at his words. You squealed in your mind like a school-girl. He had no idea she was interested in him!

“Good. In that case, I buy you another round.” Selvig said, motioning to the drinks, but his gaze was firm. “And you leave town tonight.” This made you stop for a moment. If he was indeed leaving town tonight, then this was the only chance for you to get some kind of information. Though you figured you could go with him, but you also had your responsibilities to follow. It wasn’t that simple. Now or never, then.

You saw the blonde male nod after a while, and Selvig ordered two boilermakers for them. They clinked the glasses with smiles on their faces and started pouring the huge mugs of beer down. You noticed their competitive glances and couldn’t stop yourself facepalming. You weren’t sure about ‘Donny,’ but you could guess it would not end well for Selvig. Alright, boys will be boys. This might get quite fun.

**************

It didn’t take that long for both of them to get loud. You guessed it was typical for the blondie, but Selvig was definitely getting smashed. The scientist stood up and made his way to the restrooms, and you figured this was as a good time as ever to make your move. You pocketed the couple hundred cash you’ve won from the pool and made your way to the bar. You sat down from the blonde male's left side and ordered another beer. He looked at you for a moment and nodded slightly, greeting you, to which you responded by giving him a half-smile. You took a sip from the bottle and looked at him.

“So, how’s it going, _Donald_?” You made sure to put some pressure on the name, indicating you knew it was fake. He gave you a weird look of surprise for a mere second, before he laughed it off, trying to write it off as a joke. You did not waver, nailing him down with your firm stare and a knowing smirk.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” He finally asked, now a bit more curious. You shook your head a bit.

“No, I don’t think so. And I don’t know you either. But I know for sure that your name is not Donald.” You said and took a sip of your beer. You placed the bottle on the bar and turned on the chair, now fully facing the male. “So, what is your name?” You added in a moment. He stared at you, unsure of what to make of this. His expression was cautious, but after a while, he nodded slowly.

“I am Thor.” He stated firmly, a bit of pride in his voice.

“Thor…?” You dragged out his name in a questioning tone to try and get his full name.

“Odinson…” He answered, his voice toning down, and his eyes shrouding a bit.

Thor Odinson? Thor Odinson. _Thor… Odin...son_ … You gave a deep sigh and rubbed your eyes. Holy crap, Selvig was right - this guy was nuts! But then you questioned yourself. For some reason, even if this name he gave you sounded way crazier than him being actually named Donald, it made you feel like he was telling the truth. You looked back at him, still with a bit of skepticism in your ruby eyes.

“You’re not kidding?” You almost hoped he was going to laugh and say something along the lines of ‘haha, fucking got you.’ But no such luck, as he simply nodded. Right, maybe it was just a coincidence he was named after a freaking God of Thunder. But you couldn’t scrap that idea out either, as your life was as crazy as it could get. What would a Norse God actually change?

“Alright, Thor…” You started a bit cautiously, trying to figure out what exactly you wanted to know. “I’m (Y/N), nice to meet you.” You introduced, giving him a nod.

“Likewise.” He answered simply. He seemed to be less tense now. That beer might have started taking its effect by now. He gave you a smile and raised his mug, quickly downing half of it afterwards. You looked at him slightly amazed, no human you knew could actually drink so much and be barely tipsy… You shook your head slightly. This was not the time for amazement.

“I have some questions I need to ask.” You started, but stopped for a moment, trying to think which question you should ask first. Was it about the dream, it’s setting, the people in there, or should you start with the second male you saw? You didn’t have a chance to ask any questions, as Thor began to question you instead.

“Are you with S.H.I.E.L.D.?” The male looked at you with the same knowing look you had on him moments ago. He was quite sure he was right, but you didn’t answer just yet and let him continue. “I have noticed you on my way back with Doctor Selvig. You seemed quite familiar with the man in charge.” He took a drink, looking all smug, and you couldn’t stop yourself from grinning.

“I act as I want.” You stated simply, grin still playing on your lips. “And no, I’m not with S.H.I.E.L.D. It just so happened that both of us got caught trespassing there at the same time.” You added with no issue. You figured he might’ve seen you, even though he looked oblivious to people around him, like a god damn prince. Hey...the name Thor actually started to make sense now. “If you had looked up from your pouting position, you would’ve seen me being escorted with guns pointed at my head.” You chuckled a bit. Like those guns could do anything to you.

“Guns… So primitive…” Thor laughed, too, making you raise your eyebrow.

“What? You think a hammer is less primitive?” You teased, knowing well enough he couldn’t pull it out either. You perfectly knew the legend of God Thor and his hammer. Supposedly only Thor was worthy enough to wield it. The fact that the hammer at the crater was still stuck after this guy tried to pull it out, made his claim of being this God quite questionable.

“It is not a simple hammer, my lady.” The old-fashioned remark made you roll your eyes, but that did not discourage Thor from continuing. “Mjölnir has been forged in the heart of a dying star, it’s power has no equal. Only those who are worthy of that power can wield the mighty Mjölnir.” He looked like a child talking about his favorite toy, so pure and excited. But you had to bring him back to reality.

“And you’re not it, huh?” You rested your head on your palm, still looking at him. His smile dropped, and he nodded solemnly.

“I’ve made mistakes. My father had stripped me of my power and banished me here.” He said more silently. His eyes were sad and hurt, but you were suspicious that this sadness was not only because of the banishment he mentioned.

“Your father, huh? You mean Odin?” You couldn’t remember if Odin was truly Thor’s father, but the name this guy gave you and the fact that Odin was the most powerful God, you figured this was the best guess.

“Yes. I am the son of Odin.” Thor’s eyes lit up again like he finally saw someone who understood him. He really thought you believed in him, didn’t he? You weren’t sure about whether you did or didn’t. There wasn’t much information you could follow on, besides his ramblings. “Do you know of him?” He asked you, leaning in a bit closer.

You shrugged and gave a small nod, saying something along the lines of ‘you’ve heard of him.’ You let him talk for a while about his father. He spoke of the great war with Frost Giants and how Odin saved Earth from eternal winter, how he came back to Asgard victorious. He took the magical casket leaving the Giants with no magic and how their kingdom fell to ruin.

That reminded you of your dream. You stopped listening to what he was saying for a moment, as the vision flooded your memories again. You saw the raven-haired man in detail again, and you couldn’t stop yourself from cutting Thor off.

“Who is he?” You asked quickly. Thor looked at you a bit confused but waited patiently for you to continue. “That man with sleek dark hair and blue eyes. Who is he?” You looked up at the blonde male, your eyes were a bit confused and bewildered. You had no idea why you wanted to know about that other man so badly. 

“I see you’ve met my brother.” Brother? You looked at his questioningly. They looked nothing alike. “His name is Loki.” Thor continued. “With me and my father gone, he now is the rightful King of Asgard.” His face dropped again. It seemed that talking to you made him go through an emotional rollercoaster.

So that was Loki? You knew about the Trickster God, but really, you still couldn’t wrap your mind about both of them being the actual Gods. That being said, from the stories you’ve read, Loki should never be given the reigns over all the realms Norse mythology had. And that brought you to the question.

“Wait… What do you mean Odin is gone?” You sounded genuinely concerned about this. And who wouldn’t? This guy looked and sounded genuine. Even if he was nuts, he still believed everything he said, and that would be enough for him to make someone believe in him. After all, why would having actual Gods in your Universe bewilder you so much? You were a freaking vampire yourself, for fuck’s sake.

“My treason and banishment brought an early end to my father.” He said almost in a whisper, the sadness clearly showing in his expression. He really blamed himself for it. You stayed silent for a while, not sure what to say, so you said nothing. You let him grieve while you were lost in your thoughts. Finally, you felt like you needed to tell him this.

“I saw Loki back at the crater.” You said silently, catching Thor’s attention. “It was just for a moment. And I saw you walking in the middle of the street. And…” You stopped for a moment, pressing your lips into a thin line while you inhaled deeply. Jeez, he might think of you as the crazy one after this. “And I’ve seen both of you even earlier…” This earned a quizzical look from the male.

“In my dream. Last night…” You said and then proceeded to describe the dream as detailed as you could. You described the place, the feeling of it, the Frost Giants, him, his brother, his four other companions, the fight, the beast, everything you could remember. After you were done, both of you sat in silence again. Thor was watching you with confused and somewhat suspicious eyes. You couldn’t blame him, this did sound freaky.

“You saw what happened in Jotunheim.” This was not a question, but rather a very firm statement. “You saw the actions that brought me this punishment.” His tone changed from suspicious to somewhat amazed. 

“You’re not making this up, are you? You really are _The Thor_?” You watched him as he simply nodded with a confident smile. You shook your head somewhat amused and decided it was time to down what was left in your beer bottle before placing it quite loudly on the bar. “Holy shit, I think I actually believe you.” 

“And why is that?” He questioned you, looking more smug than you have ever seen him before. You looked at him and chuckled.

You couldn’t answer anything as you were suddenly interrupted by the drunk scientist wrapping his arms around both of your shoulders and yelling something you could not understand. Right...he was here too. You were actually getting quite curious as to where he had gone for so long. Wouldn’t be that much of a surprise for you if he took a nap in the restroom…

You were about to leave the two of them alone, but Thor stopped you and requested you to stay. Even Selvig was inviting, though you were sure he was too drunk to understand what he was doing. So you stayed. You drank, you talked. You listened to Selvig’s drunk life advice, and you sang karaoke with him too. You tried to teach both of them how to hustle pool, and you got into a fight because Selvig was too drunk to do it properly. All in all, it was a good night. However, right now, you had a tiny problem…

You were outside of the pub since all three of you got kicked out. Selvig was smashed to a point he couldn’t even stand, you and Thor, on the other hand, were just slightly tipsy. Both of you were holding the scientist with his arms draped around your shoulders so you could carry him properly.

“Ok… So, where do we put him?” You asked while looking at your sober companion. He looked down the street and nodded lightly.

“I know a place.” He simply said with a smile and started walking with you by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for everyone who left Kudos! Love you too!
> 
> Welcome to chapter 3!  
> I hope you enjoyed it! ^^
> 
> If there are people who are following the story as it's being updated, you probably noticed I've changed the title.  
> I simply thought about it and 'Once Upon a Dream' just sounded too fairytale-like for me, so I changed it into something else that clicked better for me.
> 
> Also, sorry if you find any grammatical mistakes or typos in the chapters. I'm not a native English speaker, and typos sometimes simply slip past me as I upload late in the evening. I re-read everything a couple of times the next morning and usually catch all of them, but if I miss something, please let me know ^^


	4. The Group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortcuts:
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name  
> (k/n/n) - kid nickname.

You finally reached the place Thor was talking about earlier. It was at the edge of the town, all that was behind the building and the camper was just desert. It was nice here, being further away from the lights of the town, you could see tons of stars in this clear weather. You heard Selvig grunt, while both of you were taking him towards the camper. You patted the scientist’s back.

“Hold on, buddy, you’re almost home.” You chuckled while Thor knocked quite harshly on the door. You heard some rustling from the inside, and the door finally opened, revealing a brown-haired woman inside. She gasped when she saw Selvig hanging down from both of you.

“Oh my God, is he okay?” She exclaimed with worry. You ducked away when Thor took the old guy and put him on his shoulder to carry him inside. Thor laughed lightly.

“He’s fine. Not injured at all.” He said in a calm tone. While climbing the few stairs to get inside, though, Selvig’s head bumped into the doorway, making the old doctor groan.

“Well, now he is…” You commented, chuckling. Thor just laughed again.

“I’m sorry, my friend.” He apologized and patted Selvig’s leg.

“What happened?” The girl’s tone was concerned and demanding, but that did not lower Thor’s spirits. He was still smiling and chuckling.

“We drank, we fought, he made his ancestors proud.” He said simply and carried the male to the back to place him on the bed, where the woman had shown him.

She looked at them before looking at you. You saw a bit of confusion in her face. Not that it was weird, from what you managed to hear at the bar. She seemed to have a thing for the star-boy. You waved and gave her a friendly smirk. Her attention was soon caught by groaning Selvig, and she went to check on him, leaving you leaning on the doorframe.

“I still don’t think you’re the God of Thunder. But you ought to be.” You heard Selvig murmur in his drunk voice, and that made you smile. It seemed that you were the only one so far, who believed Thor. Well, as much as you could, without more evidence.

You saw the two come back, while the doctor passed out and moved away from the doorframe, now staying completely outside, leaning your back to the camper. You were out of sight but in an earshot.

“Are these your chambers?” Thor asked, and you rolled your eyes. His way of talking was probably the biggest clue that he was either a LARP’er or an alien. 

“It’s more of a temporary living situation.” The woman answered quite flustered about it. “Oh, I’m sorry, I don’t usually have guests.” You heard some rustle and dishes clattering as she put them away in haste. “Actually, um, I never have guests.” You could hear in her voice how wide was she smiling. That made you smile too.

After a moment of more awkwardness and rusting, you head her asking if they could go outside, Thor agreed, and both of them stepped out. Of course, you were still there, and Thor was quick to remember you. You scratched your head, also feeling a bit awkward, since you were kind of interrupting them. Thor introduced you to each other, and he summarised your meeting at the bar, without really mentioning the crater site and how were you the only one to believe his story. He also asked on your behalf if you could spend the night here as he was worried to let you go back to town alone. You were about to object, but Jane was actually really sweet and asked you to wait until she grabbed a spare blanket from the camper.

You stood next to Thor, your arms crossed on your chest, while you were giving him a side glance.

“Why did you ask her that?” You asked in a hushed tone while feeling a bit uncomfortable about the whole ordeal.

“I did not want you walking all the way back alone.” Thor simply said shrugging slightly, like it was no big deal.

“That’s very gentleman-like of you, but I can take care of myself, thank you very much.” You shot back. But as soon as Jane came back, handing you the blanket and a pillow, you had your friendly smile back on. You moved towards the building. You and Jane were walking next to each other, while she looked for the right key, and Thor following few steps behind.

She unlocked the door, and all of you stepped inside. You looked around seeing a work table and a drawing board, which were empty, though you sure just a day ago it was full of research information and equipment. S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken everything from her, haven’t they? It was a bit of a sad scene. Everything looked so baren. You saw a breakfast table on the other side and a small open kitchen, there was also a small couch that seemed a bit out of place, but you guessed it was better than nothing. You moved towards it with no hesitation.

“I’m sorry, we never really spend nights here, so there’s nothing comfortable enough to sleep on…” Jane apologized while you put the pillow and the blanket on the couch. You simply shook your head.

“It’s fine. I’ve had worse.” You gave her another smile and motioned towards the stairs that led to the roof. “Go on now. I’ll be fine. Your Prince Charming is waiting.” You teased a bit and gave her a wink. She looked away smiling sheepishly and went upstairs, leaving you alone.

You took off your jacket and placed it on the edge of the couch, also removed your shoes and put them next to the couch on the floor, before getting under the blanket and laying down. You set your arms under your head and stared at the ceiling thinking about the day. A lot of weird shit happened. Starting with your dream, ending with Thor. And his brother. You still couldn’t understand as to why you had seen them in Jotunheim, and why Loki was the only one you could see so clearly. Like your whole being was fixated only on him. Even when you saw both of them here, on Earth, the time you saw Thor was different from when Loki emerged at the crater. 

You felt a small sting in your chest, and you gently placed your hand over the area, right above your heart. There was no heartbeat, no pulse. You were practically dead. You were killed at some point, only to come back as this creature. The curse Stella has put on you made it this way. You’ve researched it as much as you could find. It wasn’t much, and most were legends, so you weren’t sure how close to reality they were. Your eyebrows furrowed as you thought about it. Out of a thousand legends, only one had talked about how to get rid of this predicament, and you were quite sure it was complete bullshit. 

Soulmates. That was the cure. You scoffed and rolled onto your side. Even if there was such a thing, you doubted simply finding someone would make your heart beat again. And even if that were real, Stella would not have it. You would simply endanger the person. You had too much blood on your hands as it was. You didn’t need another one dying because of your feelings towards them. 

You closed your eyes and sighed. You focused on the outside for a moment. You could hear Thor and Jane talking, and you smiled warmly. At least they found each other. You pulled your focus away and tried to sleep. You were tired. It didn’t take you long to fall into the darkness.

**************

You woke up from a quiet sound. Your eyes were still closed, and you didn’t move, but you heard it again. It sounded like a camera shutter, the one used in smartphones. There was a soft sigh and then - a female murmur about how there was too much light in the background. You heard another shutter, and you couldn’t take it anymore.

“What are you doing?” You drew out your words and opened your eyes slowly. You didn’t go for some sort of effect, it simply happened this way because you were still actually quite sleepy, even if the sun was above the horizon already.

You saw the black-haired girl jump back a little, the phone still in her hand. You slowly sat up, still staring her down with an annoyed look. You were never a camera person, and someone taking a picture of you would get on your nerves. The girl was lucky you were a guest at Jane’s place, and you didn’t want to cause more trouble than you already have. 

You heard soft chuckles from across the room, and you looked towards the small kitchen. Selvig was sitting down at the table, hangover clearly, making the sunlight burn his eyes. Thor and Jane were making breakfast. They looked so peaceful and calm. This brought warm childhood memories for you back when your parents were still alive, and you would watch them cook together. Jane looked at you over her shoulder with an apologetic smile.

“Forgive Darcy, (Y/N). She can sometimes be a bit...invasive…” The woman looked at the girl in question with a stern expression, almost like saying to her to leave you alone. You looked back at the black-haired girl, who just gave you an awkward look. You hummed in response to Jane, giving Darcy an unreadable expression, before moving to take your shoes.

“Why none of you woke me up?” You asked while putting them on and keeping down a yawn. It’s been a while since you slept this good, you actually felt really refreshed.

“You seemed tired from...yesterday…” Thor answered, giving you a knowing look. “It only seemed proper to let you rest.” He smiled at you and turned back to the stove, putting a pan over it, Jane following his every movement, because, well, he did seem a bit clumsy.

“Is this what it feels like to have an over-protecting friend?” You asked in a somewhat disapproving voice while looking at the brunette. You saw her smile widely but quite awkwardly as she wasn’t sure what to answer to you. You rolled your eyes in a light-hearted manner and stood up, stretching your arms up, making a few of your bones pop.

You turned around to grab your jacket from the couch, your hair moving with the motion and revealing your bare back. It was just for a moment, but long enough for the closest person to see something that you always hid under your trusty black leather friend.

“Holy crap, what is that?” You heard Darcy exclaim, and as fast a human being could, you turned back around, pulling the jacket on to yourself. You flicked your locks to get them out from underneath the clothing and looked at the girl with a questioning look.

“What’s what?” You seemed calm, but it was quite obvious you were faking that you were oblivious what she was talking about, as your voice rose an octave. 

“Those scars. They’re huge!” Her expression was slightly worried, but also curious as a cat. She moved towards you, and you instinctively took a step back, looking a bit stiff.

“What scars?” You asked again, smiling with a confused smile, but your act was not perfect as a nervous tick started to tug on your lips.

“Darcy.” Someone called out. Someone you didn’t expect to come to your aid to get this curious girl off of your back. (Literally). Both of you looked at Selvig in surprise, as well as the cooks-of-the-day. The old man slowly shook his head at Darcy. 

The girl let out a very silent ‘oh’ and looked back at you, now much more worry plastered on her face. She whispered a sorry, and you let out a short and sharp, somewhat awkward laugh. You were definitely feeling less comfortable around all these people right now. But,  _ Play it cool, (k/n/n). Play it cool. _ You said to yourself before relaxing slightly.

Darcy moved away from you and sat at the table next to Selvig as he plopped a pill in his water. The mood was slowly going back to the previous warm one, and you felt calmer and less agitated. Some people that knew you better would call you sarcastic, sassy, extreme, slightly naughty, funny, outgoing - never boring to be around. It would vary from person to person how they saw you, but one thing never changed. In all of their eyes, you seemed fearless. But that was far from the truth.

You were afraid of a lot of things. You didn’t give a crap about rats or insects - you freaking loved spiders and snakes. But the biggest two fears you had had nothing to do with the world’s creatures or anything similar. You were afraid of losing people that are dear to you, that you loved. You’ve lost some before - your parents, your step-father, and step-brother, most of your friends. You couldn’t afford to make any relationships with anyone in fear Stella would get to them, and you wouldn’t be able to protect them. Even now. You were making a considerable risk of getting familiar with this group.

Your second fear was what would happen if people found out who you really were - an unnatural monster. Sure, you were born a vampire - a quarter of a vampire, anyway. Leviathan’s blood made you into something far worse than a pure-blood. It gave you abilities you never imagined one could do. But they never did any damage to your body. The thing that left your back scarred was in you even before you knew about Stella’s existence.

Two big thirteen inches long scars ran right from the top of your shoulder blades to the middle of your waist, right on top of the bones and down. You were very self-conscious about them, no one else knew about them. And somehow, after an excellent night’s sleep, you completely forgot about it and turned your back to people you had known for less than a day. Of course, wearing a shirt that showed your naked back was not a very good way of hiding such things, but then again, you never knew when would you need to use this ability, therefore, you had to be prepared. And having a bare back was essential. No matter how weird that sounded.

“Will you stay for breakfast?” You were brought back from your thoughts, and you looked away from nothing in particular to meet Jane’s hazel hues. “We’re almost done.” She added with a smile while putting the scrambled eggs and bacon in the plates Thor was holding. You gave a light sigh and moved slowly to the table.

“Well, since Darcy managed to invade my privacy twice in the span of five minutes, I guess I could take a bribe like that.” You said with a sly grin playing on your lips while you sat down on the opposite side as the mentioned girl. She gave you another apologetic look, but you waved it off. “It’s fine. I won’t sue you.” You heard chuckles all around, and you couldn’t help but let a genuine smile creep on your expression as well.

Thor came to the table, placing plates in front of all three of you. You said your thank you’s, Selvig sounding nicely surprised in his tone.

“You’re very welcome.” The male answered, wiping his hands on the towel. And thus, your breakfast began. Thor and Jane soon joined you at the table, pulling their chairs in between you and Darcy. Jane sitting next to you and Thor in between the girls. There was some chit-chat and some light-hearted teasing towards Selvig since his hangover was still evident. The food was simple, but you loved it. You were a shit cook. It’s like you were at war with spices and couldn’t season anything right. This, however, was perfect. To summarize your experience in one sentence - you missed having a family.

After you ate and pestered Selvig even more, you went to help Thor with dishes while Jane was talking with the scientist. With Thor being an alien and all, you weren’t sure if he understood how some things worked in your world, you just wanted to keep an eye on him so he wouldn’t make a mess. Though, that would be pretty fun. You let him dry the dishes while you washed. Better safe than sorry. But being just as curious as Darcy, you still kept an ear on your new-found friends.

“It’s a beautiful theory, Jane,” Selvig commented on her, trying to explain to him something about what Thor had told her last night on the roof. “But you won’t be able to convince the scientific community of any of it.” He added shortly after. You gave the last plate to Thor and wiped your hands with the towel, looking curiously at them. “Not without hard evidence.”

You could agree with the doc. Even you didn’t go simply on beliefs. This was an exception only because you couldn’t really explain how the fuck did you managed to dream or have a vision more likely, about Thor and his brother while they were on another freaking planet. 

There was a sudden quick knock at the glass entrance door. All of you looked at it in unison, all before the broad red-haired male yelled out ‘found you!’. Thor’s eyes gleamed with joy seeing four figures standing outside, three men and one female, all in medieval-looking armor and weapons in their hands. Jane visibly flinched and took a step back. Darcy was staring with her eyes wide and mouth agape. And Selvig managed to break his freaking coffee mug by letting it go from the shock. 

All  _ you _ could do is take a few steps forward, stop for a moment, throw the towel on the ground with enough force to make both Jane and Darcy jump again, point your finger at the four strangers and yell out with the most excited voice possible.

_ “I FUCKING KNEW IT!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't upload the chapter yesterday!  
> I know I said I'll be updating every day, or so, but this story really doesn't have that many chapters left and I didn't want to rush it so much.  
> Next chapter might not go out tomorrow as well, as it will be an action-filled chapter and those (even though I love them to bits) are quite hard for me to write out. I will try to update as soon as possible, but I also don't want to put something out, that I myself don't like, so I'll be trying to perfect it A LOT. 
> 
> Also, Thank You for the new Kudos and Bookmarks! <3
> 
> (I'm also updating tags with each chapter)


	5. The Destroyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortcuts:
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name  
> (s/n/n) - Short nickname  
> (k/n/n) - Kid nickname  
> Song - Rapture by Underoath  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQtyv8KiYwk

You still couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot. You weren’t even sure why in the world you felt happy. Was it because you finally knew you were not crazy? Or was it because now you had enough evidence to fully believe in Thor? Both? Something else? Hell, you didn’t care. You looked at the big blonde male, smiling from ear to ear, as he saw his dear friends enter the building and go straight to hugging him.

“My friends!” Thor exclaimed happily, giving a hug to the big red-haired guy, tapping him on the shoulders.

“I don’t believe it.” You heard Selvig murmur under his nose. You smiled a bit, knowing full well a scientist like him needed all the evidence to believe in something. Now he had enough. The mentioned red-haired character took a step forward, letting Thor greet the rest.

“Oh, excuse me.” He nodded towards all of you in a friendly fashion. “Lady Sif and The Warriors Three.” He introduced the group, gesturing towards the people behind him. You gave a quick wave to all, while Selvig and Jane were exchanging astonished looks.

“My friends,” Thor started, placing his hand on the asian's shoulder. “I’ve never been happier to see anyone.” You noticed a bittersweet note in his voice. No one else seemed to notice it, though, as everyone was smiling to finally see their lost friend. “But, you should not have come.” Thor finished, shaking his head lightly.

The oversized-Gimli-looking guy shook his head in confusion as his smile disappeared. He laughed awkwardly, as did the smaller blonde male.

“We’re here to take you home.” He said, still smiling. Thor looked at him in disbelief, taking a small step back. Your brows furrowed as you heard this. Thor had told you for what reason his brother came to see him back in the crater site. His father’s dying wish was for Thor to stay here, no matter how stupid it sounded to you, but you guessed Kings will be Kings. 

“You know I can’t go home,” Thor said with sadness in his voice, catching Sif's attention. She stared at him with confusion and hurt in her eyes as Thor continued. “My father is dead because of me. And I must remain in exile.” 

You crossed your arms on your chest. You knew, in a way, what Thor was going through. You didn’t believe Odin was gone solely because of what the male did. But you’ve blamed yourself and your existence for a long time after Stella came into your life, thinking, if it wasn’t for you, everyone would still be alive. It was not a good feeling, and you tried to explain to Thor at the bar that he shouldn’t blame himself for it. Though you knew it was not easy, and one needed time to come to terms with what had happened.

You caught a glimpse of Jane. She looked just as heartbroken as Thor when she heard the reason why was he here. You knew she cared for him, and it was no surprise for you that hearing something like this would make her feel more empathetic towards him.

“Thor…” Sif shook her head a bit, confused about his statement. “Your father still lives.” 

Her statement made Thor freeze in place. His solemn look changing into a hardened one, as he understood what had happened. You gave a quiet but heavy sigh. Loki was a fucking liar. Of course, he was! You didn’t know what you’ve expected. You’ve read the stories. Loki was a trickster, pranking, and lying to people. Why would the real deal be any different?

You suddenly felt a chill ran through your spine.

“Guys.” You called out sternly. “Hate to break the reunions and realizations, but something’s coming.” Everyone looked at you for a moment, before Thor and his friends went towards the door. The rest of you followed.

You could see, far from the town, but clearly, visible tornado forming. You called it a tornado, but it looked nothing like the real thing. Dark clouds forming in the clear sky and going downwards, creating a tunnel. You could feel the light tremors under you, as the tube suddenly reached the ground with a bang.

“Was somebody else coming?” You heard Darcy ask in a seemingly calm tone, but you could hear the uncertainty in her voice. You didn’t look away from the tunnel, hoping that whoever came was not a danger. You really weren’t sure if you wanted a fight to break out.

Your hopes were shattered when you saw several small explosions happen at the place. The dark clouds were gone, but who or whatever landed, was clearly not happy. You cursed under your breath. You knew S.H.I.E.L.D. was probably there investigating the weird phenomenon. You hoped nobody got hurt. 

All of you walked down the road, trying to see and understand a bit better what was going on. People in the town also noticed what was happening outside of town, and some were starting to panic. You looked at Thor, who went a bit ahead of the group and stopped before looking back to you.

“Jane, you need to leave.” He said with a worried voice.

“What are you gonna do?” The woman looked back at him. Her tone indicating she didn’t really want to leave him.

“I’m staying here,” Thor answered. You could see from his tone and stance that he was used to fighting and giving orders. But you weren’t sure if that was a good idea. Him not having his powers and all.

“Thor’s going to fight with us!” The big red guy exclaimed with a happy note. But the blonde male quickly came to him.

“My friends, I’m just a man.” He explained. “I’ll only be in the way, or worse, get one of you killed.” He looked at them apologetically. “But I can help get these people to safety.” He motioned towards the pedestrians.

“Well, if you’re staying, then so am I.” Jane walked over to him, a stern look on her face. You sighed. You figured the four warriors could take care of themselves, Thor would at least be careful enough, and you… Well, you were you. But looking after Jane, Selvig and Darcy was a whole different thing. _Don’t complain, (k/n/n), just help them_. You said to yourself.

“I’ll need some time,” Thor said before quickly going to the nearest group.

“You’ll have it!” The Prince Charming-looking guy said with loads of confidence in his pants.

You moved with Selvig into the diner, pushing people out of their places and through the back door, instructing them to get the hell out of town as quickly as possible. You helped Thor get some kids into the back of a truck. You rushed to cover a mother and her boy as they were running away from a colossal metal humanoid-looking thing. They didn’t get hurt, but the corner shop was obliterated by the beam it shot from its head. You stood up straight, keeping yourself firm and steady on the ground, ready for an attack. You guessed there was no other choice but to fight. But it wasn’t your turn yet. You watched as the four warriors walked past you.

“Leave it to us.” Sif looked over her shoulder at you and gave you a nod. You relaxed a bit.

“Don’t get yourself killed.” You nodded back with a smirk, before going back to Thor and Jane, ensuring they were safe while they got the last people out. You were looking at Thor’s friends, following theirs and the metal statues movements.

“What is that thing?” You asked when Thor came to you.

“The Destroyer. My father’s guard in The Vault. It obeys the ruler of Asgard and the wielder of Gungnir.” He explained while you watched the two lean warriors throw their big friend into the automaton, only to be smacked away into one of the cars by its heavy metal arm. You cringed a little. That must’ve hurt.

Feeling that this fight would not be over quickly, you rushed everyone to hide behind a corner until it was safe to move. You were halfway kneeling behind a car, a bit closer to the action than the others. Selvig tried to grab your attention, telling you to come to them, but you waved your hand at him, saying him you’ll be fine. You needed to watch this.

The Destroyer moved towards the redhead, opening its head plates. You could see the fire starting to ignite from inside of it and rise towards the openings. You were ready to jump the distance and snatch the warrior away, but you didn’t need to. You saw Sif leap down from the nearby building, wielding her spear. She landed on Destroyer’s back, running the spear through its neck all the way to the ground.

You saw the automaton shut down, and you slowly emerged from your hiding spot. Sif looked proud about her doing, but also a little smug. You gave her a thumbs up when her gaze went towards you and the others. You couldn’t deny it - she was a cool chick. But the moment of relief didn’t last long. The Destroyer hummed, turning itself back up, its light shone again. You cursed and watched it reassemble itself. All of the belts that this thing was made out of started to turn, and now it faced Sif, who was still trying to get her spear out.

It was stuck in the cement. The fire inside it started to ignite again, slowly rising to the opening in its head. _Just leave the fucking spear!_ You thought, slowly walking towards them, ignoring Selvig and Thor yelling at you to stay back. You didn’t have time to think, so you didn’t. She might’ve jumped off on time, but you didn’t want to risk it. You jumped.

The place where you were standing moments ago was enveloped in black smoke, scattering away the moment you appeared next to Sif, pushing her and yourself off of the automaton and onto the ground, right on time before it grilled you with the fire beam.

“Are you alright?!” Sif jumped to you, picking you up, while you slapped the jeans on your ankle to extinguish them. The beam got you, but only the jeans got damaged, so you didn’t care.

“I’m fine.” You grunted and stood up. The Destroyer pushed itself up, sliding its body through the spear, and getting free. You cursed under your breath, taking a few steps back. Sif didn’t waver, though.

“Fall back!” She yelled to you and the rest of the warriors. Not wasting a second, you ran after her, only to be swept in the air by the breaking concrete only inches away from you. You fell behind a car, next to Sif, your back hitting the ground harshly. You hissed through your teeth, getting up. Sure, you were a vampire with extensive regeneration, but that didn’t mean you felt no pain. 

You helped Sif get up before you noticed the other three coming to you. You were about to tell them to get away when another beam hit in between you, making all of you fly in the other direction. You hit the building behind you with your right shoulder and yelled out in pain as it went through your whole arm. You felt a trickle of blood go down your face from your right eyebrow too. You sat still, moving your arm slowly to see if it got dislocated, but it was okay for now. 

You slowly stood up, giving a glance to Sif and the others, making sure they were still breathing. You were cursing The Destroyer in every curse word in every language you knew under your breath. How does one kill such a thing? You heard Thor yell out to the others who were still hiding behind the corner to go. You quickly looked at them and then back to the automaton. He was distracted by the redhead who was stuck inside the diner. 

“Oh, you gotta be fucking with me…” You cursed again, quickly making your way towards the male. You miscalculated, though. You thought you had time before its beam would charge up again. You would’ve jumped, caught the man, and jumped out before that massive piece of scrap metal blew the diner up. But you were too late. The restaurant blew up right in your face, sending fire and heat to you. You dropped to the ground, facing away.

When the ball of fire was gone, you jumped to your feet, looking for the big male. He was knocked to the bench across the street, he seemed fine. You had to scold yourself for this, though. You figured they were more resilient than the average person. Still, your instinct to protect everyone was getting in the way. You quickly made your way to Sif again, still not wanting to leave her alone. 

You ducked behind the same car she was hiding, and Thor joined you not a moment later. He kneeled next to Sif and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him.

“Sif.” He tried to keep her attention on him, not on The Destroyer. You gave her a nod, you’ll look after it. “Sif, you’ve done all you can.” He pleaded. He didn’t want to lose a friend.

“No.” Sif shook her head in protest. “I will die a warrior’s death. Stories will be told of this day.” She said firmly. You looked at her like she was a crazy person. It took you a second to remember where the fuck they were from.

“Live, and tell those stories yourself,” Thor said gently, his eyes pleading her to stand down and run. You were getting angrier, though. About The Destroyer, about this town being demolished by it, about Loki being a piece of shit of a brother. Seemed like you were not the only one cursed with shitty family.

“Now go,” Thor ordered, and you heard Sif sigh, but agree and start to stand up. Thor grabbed your arm, trying to get you away too, but you pulled away from him. “What are you doing?” He questioned you, ducking behind the car again, Sif doing the same.

“You get out of here, I’ll buy you time.” You simply said, carefully watching the automaton as it slowly walked towards you, looking where you might be hiding.

“(Y/N), you cannot defeat it.” Thor started to plead with you too. “My friends could not do a thing, you will die if you stay.” You quickly turned to the male, the whites in your eyes starting to darken, as the veins around them grew more visible and almost black. Both of them looked at you with surprise and confusion.

“I’m not ready to die.” You said with a smirk. “Too many unfinished businesses.” You took off your trusty jacket, leaving your bare back exposed to the sun. “And I’m capable of more than you might think. Keep this safe.” You handed your jacket to Thor. “Now go.”

“(s/n/n), I can’t-” Thor started, but you cut him off. You placed your hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

“Thor, trust me. I’ll be fine.” Your voice was calm and reassuring, even though on the inside, you were boiling, and your knuckles itched to throw a proper punch at that metal can. “Protect Jane and your friends.” Thor looked at you for a moment before silently nodding. You nodded back and rushed them to get away. The moment they reunited with everyone, you stepped out from your hiding spot and stood in the middle of the road.

The Destroyer noticed you, but instead of firing at you, it just stood still. You exhaled slowly, focusing. There was a sound coming from seemingly nowhere. It was quiet at first, but when you felt concentrated enough and set your rage-filled gaze onto the automaton, the sound turned into loud music. The soundwaves blasted every piece of debris close to you to the side, picking up dust from the ground and making a small whirlpool around you.

You slowly walked towards the machine, not letting your eyes wander away from it, the music growing into the song. You didn’t need to do this technically, but creating music always helped you focus when you’d meet a powerful foe. You would concentrate on the melody, on the rhythm, you could plan your attacks more accurately. 

You weren’t singing yourself, you just silently mouthed the words to the song, building up your rage and getting yourself close enough. The Destroyer still didn’t move, almost like it was listening to the song too and observing you at the same time. Could it do that? Did it have enough thought process to understand this was a song? Or was there someone behind it that was holding back? Out of confusion, or out of interest? You didn’t care. The music had sped up, and it was time to act.

With the rhythm, you jumped, black smoke lingering in your place just for a moment before you appeared right in front of the automaton and kicked it in the stomach. The movement was surprising and powerful enough to make it stumble back a foot. You didn’t waste any time, you jumped again right before it tried to grab you, but you left it with nothing but smoke. You appeared behind it, kicking it in the back now and making it stumble forward. It turned around quite quickly, releasing a beam towards you, but you were faster. You disappeared in smoke again, this time going for its shins. For now, your objective was to occupy it, not let it near the people you were trying to protect, giving them time to get the hell away from here.

You managed to do this without being caught several times. Jumping away when it tried to grab you, punch or burn you, appearing somewhere else, kicking it or punching it to make it stumble, and then repeating. But at one point, you’ve miscalculated and jumped right in the path of its arm, which sent you crashing into the building behind you. The pain only fueled your rage. You growled in a low voice and jumped again before the building got burned down by the beam. 

You appeared some distance behind it, holding the left side of your waist. There were red slashes on your skin from its spiky arm and a bit of blood on your face and your lip from crashing, but you were fine. There was pain, but the small wounds healed while The Destroyer turned to look at you. Your lips were shut tight, and your eyes were screaming literal death to it. But you weren’t sure if you were capable of ending this thing. Though you thought it would have more power than this. It was like something or someone was holding it back. The realization hit you when Destroyer turned to you entirely, but neither advanced towards you nor was charging the beam.

“Are you in there?” You asked loud enough only for the automaton to hear. It didn’t react, so you started walking closer, but still keeping your guard up. “Loki, can you hear me?” You called out his name. There was still no reaction, and you weren’t sure if you were on the right track, or merely stupid by trying to talk to a machine. You took another step but got greeted with a metal fist flying towards you, trying to squish you where you stood. You made a leap back, sliding with your feet back from the momentum and growled loudly.

“Fuck you!” You yelled out, disappearing and reappearing behind it, punching it in the back of the head. It turned around quickly, too quickly. It swatted you away back onto the ground, cracking the cement in the process. You groaned in pain, cursing yourself for getting reckless. The Destroyer took a step towards you, firing up its beam. Still, you quickly jumped, appearing below its head and giving him a proper uppercut, sending the beam into the sky. But it caught you again, and before you could manage to jump away, it slammed you into another building. You heard something crack in your jaw as your chin hit the hard wall, and you fell on the ground.

You slowly stood up, popping your jaw in its place before looking back at the machine and letting out a roar. It sounded nothing like a woman’s yell or scream. It was low and animalistic, something perfectly suitable for the monster you were. Everything was blurry to you, except for it, which you could see in perfect detail. If this was someone with flesh and bones, you’d rip them apart instantly in this situation. Loki better be happy he sent this piece of trash instead of coming here himself.

The roar overshadowed even the song, which still was playing even if you were losing your shit now. Instead of cutting off, it rose in volume, and the rhythm only gave you more push. You felt the sharp pain in your back, and you perfectly knew what it was from. You couldn’t have a stable footing in the air to get yourself away from its counter-attacks, so you had to use something equally good. 

Everything happened in less than a second. The scars on your back reopened, letting blood to gush out of them. Soon after, white bones started to emerge from the wounds, stretching and unfolding as they left your back. Before revealing completely, you winced as you felt the muscle begin to grow around them, rapidly covering everything with flesh and blood and eventually skin. Lastly, black raven feathers popping out from the skin in one sweep wave, and then the wounds closed. All of that took less than a second. For everyone, it was instant; for you as well. But it hasn’t always been the same.

You’ve spread your wings to the fullest, letting the raven feathers shiver in the sun like dark jewels. Some of them were covered in your blood, droplets trickling down on the ground beneath them. You’ve had enough of games and playing safe. You knew you couldn’t die, no matter what this piece of shit did to you. 

It didn’t take long for The Destroyer to try and end you with its beam again. But you didn’t move and simply enveloped yourself in your wings, letting them guard you against the heat and the strength. They were big and light but sturdy. They could withstand any temperature, and twice as more of power than your whole body could, and if used right, they were also your best weapon. You didn’t wait for the machine to stop, you disappeared again, leaving nothing but black smoke.

You kicked it in the back with more power than before and quickly flapped your wings to get away from its arm, reaching around to get you. You darted to the ground next to its feet, spinning to make more momentum and slammed the back of its knee with your wing, making it kneel, and stop charging the beam again. Not wasting a moment, you flew over, grabbing its head in your hands, your feet on its chest, ready to launch yourself away at any sign of danger. You looked straight inside, the fire in it was still burning but not coming up. You were still wondering if he could see you.

“Have you seen me before?” You asked quietly and unexpectedly. You had no idea if Loki could see you or even hear you. But you wanted answers. About your dream and about his reaction back at the crater site. But of course, there was no answer. It’s not like this thing had a microphone and a speaker in it. All you got was the fire starting to come out as The Destroyer charged its attack.

“Oh, no, you don’t, you fucker!” You yelled out, sticking your hands inside the openings and releasing your own fire. “Like a taste of this?!” It wasn’t as strong, though. Your fire had stopped the charging, but only for a moment. You grabbed the top of its head, rolling yourself over it. Your fingers clung to the edges of the opening. You put all of your strength into lifting and tossing the damn thing over yourself and into the building, smashing it right through the wall. 

You stood on the ground bent over, heaving like you’ve run a marathon. You didn’t like fighting with your powers, especially when you were _hungry_. Your strength would go down faster, and you couldn’t rely on it much. You were getting tired as all hell. You heard someone cheering you, and you looked towards the sound. You saw the warriors and Darcy clapping and yelling ‘good job’ and so. Why were they still here?!

You heard a hum from across you, and you couldn’t react faster. The beam didn’t get you, but it clipped your right arm, making you crash into the car behind you and together with it - into the building, smashing through the wall along with the beam, just like The Destroyer couple of moments ago. You felt dazed, and there was a sharp burning pain in your arm and wing. It was hard to breathe, and you coughed while trying to get up. You didn’t make it to safety. The Destroyer was already up and grabbed you by the wing, dragging you outside. You tried to jump, but you couldn’t. The black smoke would appear for a split moment but disappeared just as fast. You were out of juice. Fuck.

“Let go of me, you asshole!” You yelled out, trying to get your wing out of its grasp, but to no avail. It lifted you up, and you groaned, feeling your wing almost ripping. “You’re a shit brother, you know that?” You hissed at the machine. It stopped moving for a second. “All these lies and tricks. You really thought Thor wouldn’t find out?” The Destroyer turned to you, almost like contemplating what you’ve said. You were correct, though. Loki _was_ listening. You gave him a smug grin, licking your blood away from your lips.

You probably shouldn’t have done that… The machine lifted you up even more, earning a quiet yelp from you. It tossed you towards the group with enough force to break your wing and dislocate your shoulder when you hit the ground right next to Thor. He quickly jumped next to you as you coughed the dust out of your lungs and breathed heavily.

“I’ve told you not to go against The Destroyer.” He scolded you while gently trying to sit you up. Sif jumped in, and together they helped you to stand up.

“But I’m still alive.” You said weakly and looked at yourself to see the damage. 

Your right wing was scorched, but it started regenerating by now, so did your right arm. The burnt skin was falling off, and the new one was showing. Your left wing’s radius was broken in half, and ulna was probably missing a good piece of the bone in the middle, too, leaving it hanging in a strange position. You had to move quickly before it healed in the wrong location. You looked at Sif and pointed at your dislocated shoulder. She gave you a nod and immediately popped it back into place. You let out a pained groan but thanked her, before taking your wing and letting it heal correctly. 

You looked at Thor, who was now by his friends, telling them to go back to Asgard and stop Loki. He said he had a plan. You wondered, what can he do? He came to you, placing his hand on your now healed shoulder and looking you right in the eyes like you did to him before.

“I’ve trusted you, now I ask of you to trust me.” He said softly. “Please, take them to a safe place. Leave this to me.”

You were sceptical, you were pretty sure your expression was showing that, but you nodded. Reluctantly, but you did.

“Be careful, Golden Boy.” You said quietly, patting him on his hand before he pulled it away.

You looked at everyone and walked towards them, ushering them to get away. You were facing away from Thor, but you couldn’t ignore the sound of a falling shield. You quickly turned around. Thor had thrown the shield on the ground and was walking towards The Destroyer with nothing to protect him. What in the world was he thinking?

“Thor!” You called out, but he either didn’t hear you or simply ignored you.

“What’s he doing?” Jane asked as confused as all of you were. 

Both of them were slowly walking towards each other, and when they were in an earshot of each other, you could hear Thor talking. 

“Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry.” It was almost a whisper, but you could hear it. You slowly followed after him, the group following you too. You would’ve scoffed at him trying to talk to Loki. His brother was clearly out of his damn mind. But his voice was heartbreaking.

“But these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing.” The Destroyers head opened up again, the fire burning inside, and you sped up, trying to catch up with Thor. He finally stopped in front of the automaton. “So take mine and end this.”

You stopped in your tracks. _What?_ Was he really sacrificing himself in order to protect all of you? You included? It felt like hours, but The Destroyer’s, or rather, Loki’s response was something you didn’t expect. The machine lifted the faceplates up, extinguishing the fire within it and turned away. You felt puzzled. Relieved, but puzzled.

Your relief was short-lived, though, as The Destroyer quickly turned back, slapping Thor with the back of its hand, sending the man flying away and hitting the ground with a loud thud. You were shocked and felt tears welling up in your eyes, but you caught yourself before letting them drop. You looked at the machine that was walking away now.

“Why?” You only whispered you didn’t think he would hear you from this distance. Still, The Destroyer stopped for only a moment and turned its head towards you before turning away and continuing on. You didn’t have anything else to say to him. He attacked this town, almost killed Thor’s friends, tried to kill you. And now, after giving everyone a shimmer of hope, went on and smashed it like it’s nothing. He was genuinely despicable. You had no words.

After calming yourself down a bit, you looked at Thor. Jane was now by his side. You could hear them whispering, but didn’t listen to what they were saying to each other. But you could hear the last breath he exhaled. You closed your eyes and clenched your fists, trying to keep yourself calm. You barely knew him, but he was a friend, nonetheless. Losing him hurt you like losing a childhood friend. 

You hugged yourself, rubbing your arms and flinched when the material of your shirt shocked you a bit. You looked at your hand, and you could see small sparks forming in your palm and around your fingers. Your eyes widened, and you looked at Thor. You couldn’t create lighting, but your body would detect the changes in electric charges around you. Something weird was going on.

You heard something flying through the air and then a silent sonic boom. You looked towards the sound only to see something flying towards you. Selvig called out to Jane when he saw it, trying to get her away from Thor. You took a couple of steps back, as the object was getting closer and closer. You could see it clearly now - it was the hammer. It went straight for Thor, but it never crashed int him.

You saw him grab the hammer and right after, the biggest lightning you’ve ever seen hit, engulfing everything in bright light.

The God of Thunder was back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!!  
> I'm so sorry it took so long to update the story with this chapter!  
> I ran into some problems where I couldn't describe one scene for like two days straight and I was going crazy lol  
> But finally, it's out! Woo!  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank You for the new Kudos! Love you too! ^^


	6. The Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) - Your Name  
> (s/n/n) - short nickname  
> (F/C) - Favorite Color

You could barely see what was happening inside the lightning, it was too bright for you to stare right at it. So you watched everyone else while shielding your eyes with your hand from the light. From the smiles of the warriors, the amazed looks of the scientists, and your own heart, you knew - Thor was back in all his glory as the God of Thunder. You could hear Jane whisper a surprised, but slightly over-dramatic ‘Oh. My. God.’ and you couldn’t hold down a chuckle.

You looked back at the lightning for a moment and then further on, focusing on The Destroyer, which turned around and was trying to fire another attack. However, it wasn’t allowed to charge it up, as Thor’s hammer flew right into its head. It flew right back like a boomerang and knocked the automaton on the ground, as Thor caught the hammer quickly with his hand. The light wasn’t as intense anymore, and you could finally see him. He looked exactly like in your dream - silver armor decorated with small golden plates and a bit of blue, leather pants, and that bright, eye-catching red cape.

You crossed your arms on your chest and watched Thor as he swung Mjölnir and flew up, creating somewhat of a vortex with the movement. Since the Golden Boy was back, you figured you could relax a bit. You walked towards the scientists and stood next to Selvig. Without looking away from the action, you leaned towards him with a sly smirk playing on your lips.

“Do you need more evidence?” You questioned the man. He looked at you with a face that said, ‘please don’t put more salt on the wound’ and silently looked back to the vortex and who was in it. You chuckled, but didn’t bother him anymore, and simply continued to watch the show.

The vortex soon turned too big for all of you to be able to stand so close. All of you quickly moved further away, before a piece of debris flew right into you and hurt someone. The vortex's pulling power was immense and equal to a full-blown tornado, but it felt very focused. You figured way more stuff would be flying in and out of it, and winds would be more robust and faster, but this was not the case. Well, Thor was the one doing it, so you guessed magic could be one of the explanations. 

You scratched your head while seeing The Destroyer getting pulled up into the air inside the vortex, together with some cars, while everything else around it was still relatively in the same place. You still had a lot to learn about this Universe, hadn’t you?

The Destroyer was still trying to burn Thor with its beam, but the male easily blocked it with his hammer. The automaton tried again, but the beam got hit away by Thor like he was playing a game of baseball. You glanced at Jane, who looked slightly worried, but you didn’t say anything. You knew Thor would handle himself now.

The Destroyer shot another beam at the male. However, even through the dust and the debris in the vortex, you could still see Thor flying right through the beam and pushing Mjölnir right into the machine's head. It took a moment, but it broke, sending a loud and bright boom through the air. The headless metal body dropped on the ground, and the vortex dispersed, leaving the few cars and debris fall too.

Thor walked out from the cloud of dust, looking high and mighty. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. Ok, you get it, he just got his powers back, his hammer and destroyed  _ The Destroyer _ , you would probably hold your head high as well in this case. But seeing him holding himself like a warrior and a king only hours after you met him as a humble, funny, and innocent boy made you laugh inside.

“Is this how you normally look?” Your inner tirade was interrupted by Jane’s amazed tone.

“More or less,” Thor answered simply while standing right in front of her. 

“It’s a good look.” The woman added with an approving nod. You couldn’t help but notice the way both of them looked at each other. If your heart could beat, it would probably sputter in excitement. You seriously were a hopeless fangirl sometimes.

“We must go to the Bifrost site.” Thor looked at his companions. “I would have words with my brother.” He sounded harsh and, well, angry. Who could blame him? Loki lied to him, tried to destroy the town, to kill his friends, and to kill him. In his place, you wouldn’t even try to talk. You’d just smash your way through. But you knew this wasn’t always the best idea. Look what happened to Thor, when he tried to ‘smash through things.’

“What kind of words?” You asked absentmindedly. You had to admit to yourself, you were intrigued by the God of Mischief. Sure, he was an asshole, and you hated these types of people, but there was something about him that you couldn’t really put your finger on it. You had questions you believed only he could answer, so if Thor managed not to kill Loki, that would be nice. 

The God of Thunder was about to answer but was interrupted by the sound of a car’s door opening and a voice.

“Excuse me!” You heard Coulson yell out to the group to grab the attention of everyone. You watched as he and Thor approached each other. “Donald?” He addressed the God. “I don’t think you’ve been completely honest with me.” He stated simply, his usual small smile playing on his lips. If you didn’t know better, you would say this man was actually enjoying the dangerous surprises in his job.

“Know this, Son of Coul.” Thor started, his voice firm and unwavering. “You and I, we fight for the same cause, the protection of this world. From this day forward, you can count me as your ally, if…” Thor took a step back and pointed at Jane and Selvig with his hammer. “...you return the items you have taken from Jane.”

“Stollen.” Jane quickly fixed.

“Borrowed.” Coulson shot back with no hesitation. He took a moment and then nodded. “Of course, you can have your equipment back. You’re gonna need it to continue your research.” Jane and Selvig looked at each other surprised but pleased with what they have heard. You were happy for them, you really were. 

“Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?” You heard Thor ask Jane, and after her agreement, he pulled her close and swung his hammer.

“Wait, I need to debrief you!” Coulson yelled out, but it was too late - those two were up in the sky and gone. You caught Coulson looking and making his way at you. “(s/n/n), I need to…”

“Oh, hell, no!” You shook your head and grabbed your jacket from Darcy’s arms. You spread your wings, and with a good jump and a mighty flap, you were up in the sky and making your way towards where The Destroyer had come. You couldn’t ignore, catching a glimpse of Coulson and the look of utter disappointment in his eyes.

It took you only a minute or so to catch up to the God and his girl. You gently landed on the ground and pulled your wings into your back. The feathers, skin, and muscle quickly fell out and burned in less than a moment, leaving nothing but ash scattering away in the light wind. The wounds on your back had reopened, as the bones made their way inside of you to rest until the next time. You flinched. The process was painful and made your stomach turn, but you had to thank the curse for making this fast, compared to the agony you had to endure before. You shook your head with a light groan and put on your jacket. You could hear the ‘science car’ coming towards you, the rest of the gang was here.

You looked around the area. It was full of burnt and mangled cars. You were right about those explosions you saw - S.H.I.E.L.D. was here when The Destroyer came. You quickly made your way around the vehicles. You could see and smell some blood around, but the amount was too small for anyone to be seriously injured, let alone die. You gave a sigh of relief. You couldn’t say you cared much for the organization, but you were glad nobody got hurt. After your investigation, you joined the couple next to the burned-out circle on the ground.

“Heimdall, open the Bifrost!” You saw Thor call out into the sky while standing in the middle of the circle. Nothing happened, and you saw Thor’s face - confused and worried. “Heimdall?” He called out once more, more quietly, not turning his gaze away from the blue sky.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, following his eyes, your arms crossed on your chest.

“I’m not sure,” Thor answered, looking back at you and Jane, before trying again. “Heimdall!” He called out louder than before but to no avail. You looked at the others who just came out of the car. Thor had noticed them as well, and he moved to his friends. “He doesn’t answer.” He said to the warriors, and you could see a tinge of fear in all of their eyes.

“Then, we are stranded.” The asian warrior said with practically no note of hope in his voice.

“Maybe he’s on a bathroom break?” You gave a comment, but no one had found it funny. Maybe besides Darcy, who tried her hardest not to smile. You looked at everyone’s disapproving looks. “Too soon?” You gave an apologetic smile before looking back into the sky while Thor tried once more.

“Heimdall! If you can hear me, we need you now!” 

Thor tried several times, calling out for this Heimdall fellow, but it was like it fell to the deaf ears. Everyone was growing more and more uneasy, but still looking up with a glint oh hope in their eyes. This was painful to watch. You knew they did not belong in this world, and you were quite sure they did not want to stay here. Occasional vacation trips? Why not? But stay here? God, even you didn’t want to stay on this planet, if being completely honest.

Your inner thoughts were interrupted by dark clouds gathering above you, and a tunnel slowly forming and going down.  _ So finally, Heimdall answered. _ You thought to yourself, giving a small smile. The warriors quickly moved to the circle, and you stood next to Darcy, who was looking quite sad. You gave her a questioning look, and she just motioned towards the Prince Charming warrior. You gave a sigh and patted her on the shoulder.

“It’s alright, he’s not the only man in the Universe, you know?” You whispered just loud enough for her to hear. Darcy chuckled lightly and nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Not so sure about Jane, though.” She nodded her head towards the mentioned woman and Thor, who were standing so close a kiss was bound to happen. Unfortunately, Thor only kissed the back of her hand, like a true gentleman. You groaned quietly in frustration.

“Just kiss already!” You whisper-yelled, earning another giggle from Darcy. She joined your fangirling, and both of you ended up whisper-chanting  _ ‘kiss, kiss, kiss’ _ until Jane finally made a move. Both of you silently squeaked  _ ‘yay’ _ and gave each other a high-five, earning a look from Selvig. You had to keep your smile suppressed when the couple looked back at you.

Thor nodded to you, and you nodded back. You were sure he will come back, but just in case you had to tell him…

“Don’t be a stranger, Thor.” You said with a soft smile on your face. “Come visit sometimes.” Thor looked at you with a broad smile and nodded in agreement. 

All of them stepped into the tunnel, and for a second, you could see their distorted images, as they got swept up into the clouds. The tube slowly started to retreat, and in a moment, there was nothing more, but dark clouds above you with the occasional small rainbow burst.

You walked a bit away and leaned into one of the overturned cars, still looking at the cloud formation. Your hands in your jeans pockets, you gave a soft sigh and looked at Jane.

“How long do you think it will take them?” You couldn’t help but hear Thor promising her that he will be back as soon as he fixes everything up there.

“I’ll wait as long as it takes,” Jane answered, her voice unwavering, as she looked at the clouds with amazement and hope.

You sighed again and sat on the ground, your back still leaned into the car. If you had no idea how long you will have to wait, you might get comfy.

**************

You couldn’t tell exactly how much time has passed. Selvig was sitting in their car, looking worriedly at Jane. And you understood why. She hasn’t sat down since they had left. Either standing and looking at the clouds or pacing back and forth. You and Darcy, on the other hand, were so bored out of your mind, you started playing ‘I spy.’

“I spy...with my little eye….something…” It was your turn, and you lazily looked around to find something new, but there seriously wasn’t anything anymore. There was one thing, but you felt it might’ve been too big of a challenge for Darcy to see. Either way, you had nothing else to spy, so why not. “Something dark.” You ended and closed your eyes.

“Is it a burnt car again?” Darcy asked with the same lazy and bored tone that you had.

“Nope.” You shook your head, making a ‘pop’ sound with your lips. Darcy hummed, and you heard her starting to shuffle a bit, looking for something that you could’ve seen. It was a small blood puddle, a bit to the left of you, next to another overturned and burnt car. It was in the shadow, but you could see it. You were sure Darcy could see it too, but it might’ve been too small of a thing to be considered by her.

“Something dark… Something dark…” You could hear her whisper, as she was still looking around to see if she had missed anything. She suddenly went silent, and you were pretty sure she was about to guess it too.

“Is it the cloud formation?” She asked, quickly catching you by surprise. You looked at her.

“What?” You saw her point at the sky to the clouds, and you followed her gaze. “Holy shit!” You quickly stood up and walked over to Jane, who was just as confused as you.

The clouds have grown darker, thunderstorm-dark, and more prominent than before. Small lightning strikes coming out of them into the air, followed by low rumbling thunder. You stared at it as you felt a bad feeling coming over you.

“Something’s wrong with the checkpoint…” You said it more to yourself, but Jane caught it.

“Checkpoint?” She questioned you a bit confused about your choice of words.

“Well, yeah.” You looked at her for a second before looking back into the stormy clouds. You could still see some rainbow flares up in them. “When The Destroyer came, the clouds disappeared right away. This time they stayed, which could mean that the portal was not closed completely for Thor to open it up and come back faster, pretty much making a checkpoint for quick travel.” You shrugged and looked back at the woman. “Game logic…”

This was far from a scientific explanation, and you could see in Jane's face that she was still a bit confused about it. However, she again nodded, probably trying to convert your explanation into her own language. 

“Do you think he’s alright?” She asked you with worry in her voice. You stayed still for a moment but nodded.

“I’m not worried about Thor. I’m pretty sure he can handle himself.” You reassured her. “But the checkpoint acting up like that makes me think something might be very wrong with their portal…” You added, now the uncertainty very clear in your voice too. You held yourself calm, but inside you were just as worried as Jane.

All of you looked at the clouds for the next several minutes. They seemed to slowly grow bigger and bigger. Selvig and Darcy had retreated to the car, but you and Jane were still pretty close, still waiting to see what happens. And just when Selvig had called out for you to go back to town, everything had stopped.

The clouds suddenly stopped growing and rumbling. You couldn’t see the rainbow flares anymore, and soon the whole formation was scattered in the wind like nothing was there, to begin with.

“It’s gone…” You heard Jane say painfully, and you couldn’t help but feel a ping in your heart. 

It was gone. You didn’t believe Thor would’ve shut down the checkpoint after he promised Jane to come back right after. Their portal must’ve collapsed, judging from the sight you all had. You gave a heavy sigh and rubbed the bridge of your nose. Well, this was a sad ending. But you still had a feeling you will see Thor again. Not only him, but the warriors too, and maybe… Maybe.

You looked up into the sky again, but after seeing nothing, your gaze turned to Jane. She looked almost depressed, and even though it was not your fault, you still felt terrible. You walked over to her and wrapped your arm around her shoulders.

“Don’t give up. If he can’t come back, maybe you can find a way to go to him?” You tried to cheer her up. You weren’t sure if what you said could be done, but she shouldn’t lose hope. She looked at you for a second. It took her a while, but she finally took a deep breath, straightened herself, and nodded.

“You’re right. Let’s go get our gear back.” She said firmly and made her way to the car with you following close behind.

**************

You just came back from the desert to the building your now friends had in the town for their research. S.H.I.E.L.D. was already moving all the equipment and papers back inside with Coulson overlooking everything. You stood next to him, as Jane and the rest moved inside to make sure nothing was broken or will be broken.

“How did it go?” The agent questioned without even looking at you.

“They got beamed out, something happened, they did not come back.” You summarized the events. Coulson nodded and took some papers to sign from the same intern that blocked you from getting to Loki. You gave the kid a grin with your one fang sticking out, and the poor thing ran away as soon as Coulson was done.

“Please don’t do that.” He said calmly, still not looking directly at you. You shrugged and gave a smile to him, not even trying to look apologetic. After a silent minute or two, Coulson finally looked at you.

“What now, (Y/N)?” He still had his signature smile on, which made his question sound more like he was genuinely interested, instead of him gathering information. You decided to play along. Your answer wasn’t that unexpected anyways.

“Since I’m done with this adventure, time to get back to my own story.” You sighed. “I’ll head back to New York and try to catch Stella’s trail again.” Coulson nodded and looked back at the people moving the gear back.

“Good luck.” He said simply, and you nodded in thanks. You looked through the glass door at Jane and Selvig trying to reassemble a piece of equipment, and you felt worry flow through you.

“Talking about Stella, I need to ask you a favor.” You looked back at Coulson and earned a curious gaze from him too. “You have a file on Stella, you know how she likes to go after the people I consider friends. Could you make sure these three are safe from her?” Your tone was firm, but you could still hear a note of worry and pleading in your voice. You hated to ask for favors, it made you cringe. But sometimes you had to.

Coulson stood silent for a minute, thinking it over.

“I need a good reason to explain Director Fury why I left S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to protect some civilian scientists in the middle of nowhere.” He said nonchalantly, but you perfectly knew he was bargaining. You rolled your eyes and clicked your tongue in disapproval, but their safety was more important than your pride.

“If you do this favor for me, you can ask any favor you want later on.” You said, trying to keep yourself calm, but your grin was not the one of having fun. “Except for asking me to join S.H.I.E.L.D. That’s off the table.” You quickly added before he considered using the IOU this way.

Coulson’s smile grew as he looked at you. You had to keep yourself from rolling your eyes at him. Of course, he would go for an IOU.

“I’ll see what I can do.” He stated simple and looked away again, his smile not fading away.

You gave a sigh and a lighthearted chuckle. It was time for you to go, even if you didn’t want to. This adventure was fun and exciting, and you still had a lot of unanswered questions you would love to hear some answers to. But the reality was calling you back. Thor was gone, the portal had closed. You just struck a deal with the mini-devil to keep your new friends safe. And your grandmother will not cut her head off herself.

You took a step back, still looking at your friends inside the building. You will miss them. You turned around and walked down the street. You will miss them, but you can’t stay. The most you can do for them right now is to keep Stella away. You stopped for a moment and looked up into the darkening evening sky. You could see a couple of stars starting to appear, and you smiled.

_ We will see each other again, my friend. _

**_THE END_ **

**_The (F/C) Vampire will come back in The Avengers…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Last Chapter out!
> 
> Thank You for the new Kudos! Love you too!
> 
> Like I said - this is a prequel to The Avengers story. I warned You it was going to be short and not very Loki/Reader focused.  
> You've been warned!
> 
> Now I will sit down and rewrite my Avengers story. However, I will start uploading only after I finish the whole story. The same will follow with every story in the series.
> 
> I will make few short one shots in between Thor 2011 and Avengers 2012, but they will be more about Reader's life and something like that. No spoilers.
> 
> Hope you had fun with this story and I hope to see You again when The Avengers part comes out!
> 
> Much love!


End file.
